Swear
by windedeagle
Summary: Not another Daine and Numair wedding story! But come on, when have I ever let you down? Tons of fun and fluff promised!
1. The Fight

_It's new story time! This one is set right after the Kel books. They've been together about 10 years (gosh! That's weird to say!) Numair's almost 40...It's August and his birthday's on October 30th and Daine will be 26 in late April...the war is starting to die down, so they can come home (Things will heat back up though..I gather this from the beginning of the Aly books--which are two years after this, FYI) _

"Magelet!" Numair called from the living room. The door opened and Daine popped her head in.

"Hum?"

Numair patted the cushion beside him. "I need to talk with you."

Daine came and sat in her designated spot. "Why?"

"Well, I have to go up North in two days-"

"You do?" she whined, and he put up a finger.

"But you have to come up there next week."

"Why can't I come with you?"

He sighed and played with her hand.

"The king said we take to long when we travel together."

Daine laughed. "He's right, though."

"I know. But anyways, I'll be working in the library all afternoon, on research."

Daine though for a minute. "Promise you'll be back around...two-after-dusk?"

He kissed her lips. "I swear it. Why?"

"No reason," she said innocently, and stood up. "I need to be going to the stables."

He nodded and reached up to kiss her once more.

Daine went to get their dinner. She came back to their rooms and set it out on the table. Then she slipped on a silky red dress. It was Numair's favorite for obvious reasons; it had a very low neckline and the other side was cut in a V to the small of her back. It was a little bit longer than her knees, with a slit that came up to her thigh.

She lit every candle in the room, the picked up the red rose she had bought earlier and sat down. And she waited for him.

Numair looked up from his book when the bells rang. In three hours it would be midnight. He sighed and collected his things, then left he library.

When he walked into the bedroom it was dark. Daine looked up at him, tears runing down her face.

"Magelet," he said and came over to lean down in front of her.

""Where were you?" she asked, more angry than upset.

"I..was..I was doing research. I thought I told you?"

"You said you'd be back at...at two-after-...after-dusk!" her voice was rising now, and Numair could hear her full accent coming back, what always happened when she got angry or cried.

"I just got held up."

"Oh, please Numair! You always say that! How'm I s'posed to believe you?"

He said nothing for a minute, gently taking his hands over Daine's dress and arms.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, and she fought the hard urge not to hit him. "Did you dress up for me, magelet?"

"Yes," she said angrly, and pushed him away, then crossed her legs and arms and look at the oppisite wall.

"Daine, please. I was working. It was just a little mistake."

"A little mistake?" she growled. All of her hate came back now, stronger than before.

"A little mistake? I waited almost THREE HOURS for you, Numair! I got dressed up for you, got dinner for you, this rose for you," she took the rose and pushed the dull thorns into his sholder," I did every thing to make this night special for you, and you DON'T EVEN COME! This is more than a little mistake! This is a huge one!"

Daine stood up quickly. She went over to the bed and took one of the blankets and his pillow off of it and pushed it into his arms.

"You can sleep in the living room tonight," she told him, then stalked into the washroom, where she slammed the door shut.

Numair stood there for a moment, completly shocked. He slowly collected his mental bearings, then went into the living room and laid down on the couch.

Daine slammed the door shut and sank to the floor. She hated him so very much right now. He could be so...so _stupid _and inconsiderate. All she had wanted to do tonight was make him happy. Now she would _never_ let him know she was ready to get married. She took off her dress and undid the stopper from the faucet of the bathtub. The loud sound of the water drowned out most of her thoughts, and see wished it would run all night. She knew in her heart that in they would eventually make up, but she wouldn't let the thought touch to her mind as she slipped in the warm water. He would _never_ be forgiven at the moment. Stupid, stupid man. That was all he was. A stupid, inconsiderate, pig-headed man, who's only concern was his magic. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

She sighed and sank under the water.

Numair heard Daine getting ready for bed. He wanted so badly to go and apologize, but his pride kept him on the couch. He must have looked ridiculous, in the tiny ball he was in so he could fit. He _felt_ ridiculous, but not for how he looked. He should have come back earlier. He had heard the bells ring for two-after-dusk, but he thought Daine wouldn't be mad if he came in a little late. But, of course, he had been wrong. He got his blanket and pillow and went to lay on the floor, where at least he could strech out. They would have to make up tomorrow; he would have to leave the day after.

She'll apologize in the morning, he told himself over and over, then finally went to sleep.

Morning came, but with no apologes. Daine knew she was right; Numair was to stubborn to admit that he was wrong. They hardly saw each other all day; Daine made sure to leave early and Numair stayed in his workroom.

Daine sighed when she heard the bells. They had a state dinner tonight and she had to go get ready. She put down the rag she was using to clean her tack and went upstairs. Numair was standing at the small desk in their bedroom when she came in. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see her face, but she had already stalked to the washroom. Daine ran the water and undressed, the sank into the tub. She stayed until the water was cold and then went to get dressed. She put on her dark red dress (the one that got her the most attention with men other than Numair) and her jewlery, then sat outside on the balcany.

"Ready?" Numair popped his head out to ask. Daine got up and let him lead her to the dinning hall.

Dinner was easier; they sat with people they knew, and Daine didn't have to say one word to Numair. Dancing, on the other hand, was a little more difficult. No one asked for Daine to dance the first dance with them anymore; they knew it belonged to Numair.

They took their place on the floor once the music started to play. The dance was medium speed, perfect for conversation.

"When will you talk to me again, magelet?" Numair asked and tried to look into her eyes.

"When you start being _considerate_ of me."

He sighed. "I said I was sorry, sweetling. It was just a little mistake."

"A little mistake?" Even in a whisper her words still stung. "It was a _huge_ mistake! I told you to be back at-"

"Shhh, magelet. People are looking."

She sighed again and looked past him. Numair gave up at this point.

The night wore on. Numair turned down most dances and stood to the side, watching Daine turn in another man's arms. He felt positivly misrable, and drank wine to make himself feel better. Usually he had only one or two glasses at dinner, but tonight he had much more.

Daine saw him put his head in his hands and lean back against the wall. Once the dance was over she made her way over to him.

"Wine?" she asked, and he nodded. Numair didn't get drunk like most people, just very sick.

"Do you want to go up stairs?" He nodded again, and put an arm around her, for support more than anything else.

When they got upstairs she made him lay down on the bed. She put the water over the fire for tea, then came and sat at his feet.

"Does your belly hurt?" she asked while she took off his boots.

"Yes, and my head."

"Good," she told him, and rubbed his feet. "You deserve it."

"I do," he whisped, and she looked up, suprized.

"I do deserve it. I've been a absolute-"

"Rear?" she finished, and he nodded.

"I really am sorry, magelet. I should have come in last night. I was just being stupid and silly and unresponsible. Please forgive me?"

She looked up again and saw his sad, sick face.

"How can I not forgive a face like that?"

Numair smiled. "Thank you, magelet."

She leaned over him and kissed his forhead, then took off his shirt.

"Get some rest, Numair."

"But I'm leaving in the morning!"

"Well, we can play sick in the morning, and we can say goodbye then." She came and curled up beside him, and kissed his cheek again.

"I love you, Numair."

"I love you, too," he said quietly, then went to sleep.

_Awwww! How sweet! _


	2. The Question

_My theroy on Kitten is that she stays in the Dragonlands with her gradfather/mother and comes to visit Daine once every two months or so. That way she's there, but when I forget her, it's OK! Just kidding. I like my theroy. ( FYI- Varice is not invited to the wedding and so will not be able to destroy their relationship in any way!)_

Numair hurried to his room when he got Daine's letter. He sat on the bed and quickly opened it, smiling when he realized how fast his heart was beating.

_Hello sweet,_

_I should be at the fort you're at in a day or two. I can't wait to see you. Two weeks has seemed like two years! I saw the badger and Kit is coming a day after I come. Don't worry, Taka is a the fort and can take her a few nights. She'll only be with us week. It already seems like fall up here, doesn't it? True, it will be September next week, but it is much colder here than at home. I've been thinking, maybe we can go to the tower in a few weeks. I miss the ocean. I've been thinking about something else, also. Maybe..next spring or summer.. well, maybe we should take our relationship to the next..you know, level. Well, it was just a thought. Ten years is a long time, and I'm ready to say yes, I think. _

_Love you and can't wait to see you and hug you kiss you and...Love, magelet_

Numair read the letter three times. Next level? Gods, what hadn't they done? She was ready to say yes to what? To...to...marriage? He read the letter again, the stood up slowly, his mind racing. He needed a ring..and a plan to suprise her. When would he ask? Soon, in case she changed her mind. This week. But what about Kit? She could stay with Taka, of course. Just for one night, Daine wouldn't mind. Hadn't she mentioned that in the letter? He would have to go into the closest town for a ring. Today.

Diane found the balcany Numair had described to her. She flew through the open window and landed on the back of a chair. Numair didn't seem to be around, so she shifted back. She landed softly on her feet and streched. She went to the small desk in the corner of the room and went through all his letters until she found her's. Good, he had gotten it. But did he understand?

"Magelet!"

Daine whirled around only to be picked off of her feet by Numair. He spun her around a few times, then lifted her into his arms to cradle her.

"Oh, magelet, you're just how I like you."

"And how is that?" she squeeked through his tight hug.

"Naked."

"Numair Salmalin!" she exclaimed, and pushed his head out of her breasts. "I have a few things to do first!"

"Before me?" His face was suddenly long and sad, and Daine rolled her eyes.

"I _promise_ I'll make up for it later. Twice."

He smiled. "How about three times?"

"Maybe. If you let me go."

He did. She told him all about her trip as she got dressed, and about the week he had missed at home.

"And did you get my letter?" she asked hopfully.

"I certainly did."

She nodded and finished dressing. If he wasn't going to say anything about it, neither was she.

Daine rested her head on his sholder later that night. She tried to imagine the wedding they would have. It would definitly be strange, with all her animal friends and her parents. Very strange. She closed her eyes and thought about her dress, or what Numair would wear. She wanted so badly to ask, but he still hadn't said anything about it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, and turned to stroke her face.

"Nothing, just silly things."

I could ask her right now if I wanted to, he thought quickly. I have the ring, and it would be romantic...but I should wait. Besides, what would she tell everyone when they wanted to know where I proposed to her? In bed?

He gently kissed her lips and hugged her close to him, his head over her sholder. He thought about their wedding and couldn't help but smile. Then he gently poked her side and pulled back to look into her face.

"You owe me two more times."

She sighed. "But I've been traveling _all_ week and I'm _so_ tired."

He looked into her eyes for a moment, then sighed, too.

"Fine, but next time you're paying me back."

"Of course," she said, and kissed his nose. They both went to sleep thinking about their future wedding.

The next day Daine woke up early and went down stairs. Dragons tended to wake up early, too.

Numair, on the other hand, was busy dreaming.

_He stood in a high observation tower, looking down on the fort. A messenger brought him a letter, and Numar paid him his tip. _

_Numair,_

_Please come quickly. I need you now. You were right, I shouldn't have shifted._ _I will never listen to the king again. I'm so, so stupid. Please hurry, I'm begging you._

_Daine_

_Numar stood still and read the letter through again. Then he ran to the stable and had Spots quickly saddled..._

_Then he was in a bedroom, and Daine was lying on a bed. Numair smiled and put his hand on her very large belly. He felt the familar thump, thump, thump, of the baby kicking. Then Daine grabbed his hand and started to cry. Her lower half was changing into..cat legs?_

_"It's aweful, Numair, and it won't stop!" she sobbed._

Numair woke up with a start when he heard a loud chirping. Daine walk through the door, holding a very enthusiastic Kitten.

"She wanted to see you so bad, Numair!" Daine told him, and sat down on the bed with her burden. Kit climed out of her arms and into Numair's, and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Kitten," he said softly, trying to remember his dream. Didn't it have something to do with Daine?

"Today I was going to take Kit around the fort. Do you want to come, sweet?"

Numair shook his head, and Kitten gave a sad croak.

"I'm sorry, Kit. I have spells to reset. I'll be back tonight, though."

"It's fine, Kit," Daine reassured her. "We don't need silly old Numair, anyways."

Numair stuck out his tounge at her, and she returned the gesture. She leaned over and gave him a good morning kiss, ignoring Kitten's protests.

"Hush Kit," Daine told her when they finished. She picked her back up, put out her tounge once more to Numair, and left. He shook his head and got out of bed.

The next morning Daine left early with Kit. But Numair was fine with this, it gave him plenty of time to make up a plan for tonight. He wanted to ask her in pirvate, but somewhere a little more speical than their room. He wished that they were home, he knew plenty of places. But he wanted to ask her here, tonight. They couldn't leave the fort at night, so somewhere inside the walls...

Kit fussed when Daine handed her over to Taka.

"Now Kit, it's just for one night," she told her pleadingly. "You can stay with us for the rest of your visit."

Kit finally gave in and Numair took Daine's arm and led her out of the dinning hall.

"Where are we going to take a walk?" she asked when they got outside.

"Where ever you want, magelet," he replied, and her heart sank. She thought he was going to ask her tonight.

They walked all around the fort, talking quietly about their day, or war news, or anything else they could think of. Finally Numair led her up the stairs of the observation tower. They hurried inside to get out of the fierce wind, and he shut the door softly.

Suddenly the room was lit with candles from every corner; some on the floor, others on tall iron holders. Daine gasped when they lit up, and Numair smiled and pulled her to the center of the room.

"Magelet," he said, getting down on one knee, "ten years is a _very _long time."

She looked around the room, then down at him. He looked so wonderful in the candle light.

"And I love you, more than _anything_. More than my magic or my books. More than my family or my friends. And I know that I'm not the most...considerate of men, nor the most handsome," Daine smiled and shook her head, " Well, I'm not to myself. And I also know my former reputation isn't the cleanest, but you still love me. And I still love you, no matter how much I may love my books or big breasts.

"And ten years _is_ a long time. So, magelet, Daine, will you please, please, please marry me. Please?"

And then he pulled a small box out of thin air, and while he tried to open it Daine got down on her own knees and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. After a little while Daine pulled away, tears rolling down her cheeks. She saw the ring, and couldn't help crying a little more. The very large, clear blue diamond was set in a band of silver, which had beautiful swirling vines and very tiny songbirds carved in it. Numair silpped it on her finger and kissed her, long and passionatly. She kissed him back, her tears spreading onto his face.

They finally pulled away, and he wiped her face gently with his hankercheif.

"Does all this mean yes?"

She laughed loudly and hugged him again.

"Yes, of course."

"Wonderful," he whispered, and carried her back to their room.

_Awwwww! They're so cute! Anyways, remember that dream Numair had? Well it might remind you of a dream he had in Progress. I think the gods are trying to tell him something about the future, don't you? To bad Daine keeps waking him up, because he can never remember!_


	3. The Announcement

_Retraction! Did I say her birthday was in late April? Sorry, I meant early March. How do I know this? Because her Ma and Da meet on Midsummer...9 months later would be March! I knew that, I just said the wrong month, I swear! (He he...that's the story's name...sorry)_

The trip home the next week was tiring, but they got to travel together. When they finally arrived home Daine threw her bags on the floor and flopped belly-down on the bed. Numair laid down beside her on his back.

"When do you think we should tell everyone?" he asked.

Daine shruggged and played with a piece of hair that had excaped his horsetail. "When ever you think is a good time, Master Salmalin." He turned on his side and smiled at her, gently stroking her cheek.

"In a few months _you_ will be _Mistress_ Salmalin."

She smiled and kissed his nose. "Mistress _Veralidaine_ Salmalin," she corrected him. "And I don't know if it will be a _few_ months, either."

"Daine," he whinned, and turned on his back again.

"Well I don't know _when_ it will be!" She thought for a few minutes. "I want it to be on a solstice or equinox, so Ma and Da can come." She was quiet a bit longer, than sighed. "I guess we'll have to have a big Court wedding, won't we?"

"Well, not a Court _wedding_, but a Court reception."

"Well, we'll have to have a while to plan it, because I want it to be nice. How about in the spring? On spring equinox, maybe?"

Numair thought for a minute, then nodded. "March the 20 this year, if my guess is accurate."

"March 20th," she said quietly. "So when are we going to tell everyone?"

He smiled and sighed. "We need to tell our friends first, and I should send a letter to my parents." He was quiet for a long time, and Daine, knowing he was organizing all this in his head, waited. "We can start tomorrow, if you would like."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow sounds wonderful."

The next day Numair sent a letter to all their friends, requesting to have dinner with them the next night. He got replies that everyone could, which didn't suprise him; he had picked a night when there was no State dinner or meetings. That taken care of, he started writing a letter to his parents.

Daine took a long ride with Cloud, not sure how she would take the news of their betrothal.

"Cloud," she said once they were away from the stable, " me and Numair are getting married."

Daine didn't know how to take the silence that followed.

So? Cloud finally asked. How is this going to affect me?

She wasn't very happy about it, obviously. "Well, not at all really. The only thing that will change is we'll have children, and all. But in a year or two, so you don't need to worry about that."

Good, Cloud replied.

"Aren't you happy for us?"

Her pony sighed and slowed her pace a bit. I guess I am, as long as you promise not to forget about me when you and the stork-man have foals.

"Of course not!" Daine reassured her. "Besides, they'll have to learn to ride somewhere."

I am _not _going to be a _child's _pet pony.

She smiled, knowing she had won her over. "A pet is something you play with. They'll be riding you."

Daine came into Numair's workroom, and ducked when he threw a crumbled-up piece of paper at her, similar to the ones scattered across the room. She came up behind him and hugged his sholders.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed and relaxed in her arms. "Trying to write my parents a letter."

"Oh," she said, and picked up a piece of paper on the floor.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Remember Daine? She and I ar-_

She picked up another.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_On spring equinox Daine and I are----Damn it!_

She read a few more, then leaned on the edge of his desk. "Try starting it off like you would any other letter. Then mention coming to visit, or grandchildren. They'll like that. Then tell them, and make sure to let them know how bad I want to meet them."

He twirled his ink pen a few seconds, then smiled at her. "Magelet, I love you."

She kissed his forehead. "I love you, too. Now write the letter and I'll read it after I take a bath." He nodded and went to work.

Numair proudly gave her the letter when she finished her bath, and she curled up on the bed with him and read it aloud.

"_Dear Mother and Father,_

_How have you been lately? I know I haven't wrote in a while, but I've been very busy. I read that book you told me about, Father, and it was very, very good._

_I haven't seen you two in ages! And this spring would be a wonderful time to visit because Daine and I are planning to get married around that time. Yes, Mother, it's finally happening. Your little boy is settling down. We will send you an invitation in a few weeks and, of course, I will pay for your trip here. Daine can't wait to meet you, and I know you will love her just as much as I do when you get to know her."_

Daine leaned over and kissed his nose.

_"You are the first to know of our betrothal at the moment-"_

"Accually, I just told Cloud." He shook his head and motioned for her to continue.

_"-and I wanted it to be this way. I know you will accept Daine into our family, and I look forward to the day when there is another Salmalin. And, hopefully, grandchildern will quickly follow._

_Love, Numair and Daine"_

"That was sweet," she told him, and gave him his letter back.

"Thank you. And that reminds me, I wanted to ask you something ealier."

"What?" she asked when he hesitated.

He looked at her for a moment. "When we get married are you going to wear your anti-pregnancy necklace?"

The question suprised her. "I...I guess not."

He sighed. "I don't want you to guess, sweet. I want you to be sure. Do you want children?"

Chidren, she thought, and sighed. Marriage was one thing, childeren were a whole different matter. She never really thought seriously about it. She remembered when she first came to Tortall, and how the young Kally and Roald and Thom had followed her around during her summer at Pirate's Swoop. She didn't really like having them around at first, but she had gotten use to it. She even missed them after she left, how they always made her smile and their innocence. I miss that now, too, she realized. Children_ would _be fun, and different. And I wouldn't have one right away, it would take a few months. She pondered over these things and finally turned to Numair, who smiled hopefully.

"Probably. I need some more time to think about it, but I'm leaning more towards yes right now."

He hugged her tightly. "Good. Then after we get married we can start working on our five children."

_"Five!"_ she squeeked, and shook her head. "There will be no _five_ children. One, yes. Probably even two. But not five!You _must_ be crazy."

He sat up, offended. "And why not? I want a big family."

"Sure, Numair. Where will we keep these five children? In the closet?"

"No," he said, though his voice showed that she had made him think.

She sat up as well, determined to make her point clear. "And do you think our children will be normal? Numair, please. They will probably have Wildmagic _and_ the Gift. Do you really want_ five _Gifted Wildmages running around our feet?"

"No.." he said, then sighed. "But what if I convince you?"

She smiled. "Then you convince me. But that won't happen." She kissed his cheek. "I had a new dress ordered for tomorrow night, and I need to go get it. We can go to dinner when I get back, alright?"

He nodded, shocked at how fast she had won_ his _battle. She kissed him again and left.

The sun shone bright in their windows the next morning. Daine pulled the covers over her head when the first rays hit her eyes, and realized Numair was already there, sleeping soundly. She sighed and turned away from him; and went back to sleep.

Numair woke up later in the morning when a gray, yellow eyed cat curled up on his chest. He groaned and pushed it off, but she soon returned.

"Daine, please tell the cat to go."

She mumbled something and pulled the covers tighter over her head.

"Daine, please..." he whispered, but she gave no reply. He put the cat beside him and turned on his side, so he could wrap his arms around her. He took a deep breath of her hair, and then of the collar of his shirt she was wearing.

"Go away," she said quietly, but he ignored her. He nibbled on her ear and gave her very wet kisses on her neck, knowing it was the last thing she wanted right now. She groaned and tried to shake him off, but he held on to her tight. Finally she jabbed her elbow in his chest, and he lossened his grip.

"Tonight we tell everyone," he reminded her softly, and she sighed.

"I know."

He pushed her curls out of her face. "Are you not looking forward to it?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I just don't know how we're going to tell everyone, Numair."

"Well I think their all expecting something of the sort. We'll make it after the main course and before dessert, alright?"

She pulled on his nose. "Will you start the announcement off?"

"Certainly. My dear, sweetling magelet." She smiled and laid her head back down. He stroked her face, marveling at her beauty in the morning sunlight. "Alanna and George will be here, as well as Thom and Aly."

"Really? Why are they here?"

"Well Thom has the week off from school and Aly wanted to come visit Alan. I told you we shoud have the dinner tonight, magelet!"

She smiled and turned over, hiding her face from the sun in his arm. "You're always right, aren't you?"

The cat joined them, curling up on Daine's legs. "Not _always_." He sighed and let her go. "We need to get up, magelet. We have a long day ahead of us."

She sighed and rolled out of bed, wishing she could be her cat friend and sleep all day. Then she watched Numair get out of bed and changed her mind.

"Aunt Daine!"

Daine turned around and was caught up in Aly's tight hug. Thom came up behind her, followed by George and Alanna.

"Where's Uncle Numy?" Thom asked after a quick hug, and Daine smiled. Now Numair would have someone to talk magic with.

"In his workroom. You can go on up and see him if you want, he's not working on anything important." Thom thanked her quickly and left.

Alanna shook her head after her son. "Now he wants to go to Carthak. I told him if he saved up enough money by the time he graduates in two years, he can go. He's tring to convince Numair to help him."

"He'll never make it," George said, and kissed Daine's cheek. "How have you been?"

"Great," Daine replied with a cautious smile. Did everyone guess about what the dinner was for?

Aly stayed to help Daine when her parents went upstairs. Or, at least, she informed her on the last few months in Pirate's Swoop while Daine checked some injuries she had healed over the last week. She liked hearing Aly's stories; who was marring who, how long she guessed all the marriages would last. Of course she had gathered all the information she was giving herself; she had to practice spying somewhere. Finally, though, she ran out of things to talk about.

"What's this dinner for tonight?"

Daine stiffened. "I don't know. One of Numair's crazy ideas. Why?"

Aly shrugged and picked at a piece of wood on the stall door. "I thought you would make some kind of...announcement."

Daine looked to make sure no one was around, then turned to her niece. "What do you think we'll announce?"

Aly smiled. "Are you going to get married?"

Daine sighed. "Yes. But you have to _swear_ not to say a word. Numair would kill me."

"I swear," she said, and smiled again. "I'm so happy, Aunt Daine!"

"For Numair and me?"

Aly sat on the stall door. "Oh, of course. But also because Thom now owes me three silvers, that fool. Can you believe he thought you were having this dinner tonight to tell everyone you were going to have a baby?"

"_What_? That little...I'll get him, I hope he knows."

"I told him it was stupid!" she said, and came over to pet the horse Daine was healing.

When Daine went upstairs Numair and Thom were in the living room talking. She came in and stood by the door until there was a break in their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Thom, I have to get ready, and so does Numair," she shot a glance in his direction.

"He'll leave in a minute, Daine. Just wait."

She sighed. "Five minutes," she warned, and went into the bedroom.

Numair came into the washroom when she got out of the bath. They both got dressed, Daine finishing before Numair. She sat on the bed and watched him put on two rings, his black opal necklace, and a red drop in his ear that matched his shirt in his ear.

"Are you ready?" she asked, and he came over to the bed and helped her stand up.

"Of course. Are you?"

"No," she answered flatly, and rested her head on his chest. "I'm nervous, but I'm not sure why."

He stroked her back. "Don't worry, magelet. I have it taken care of."

The small dinning hall was beautiful. Daine was very proud of Numair for only ordering food he knew she would approve of, and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. After the main course Numair stood up, pulling Daine along with him.

"As all of you probably already know, we didn't call this dinner for no reason. We wanted to announce tonight something to all our friends before we announce it to the Court." He looked at Daine. "A few weeks ago Daine finally said yes to my marraige purposal, and next spring equonox we are getting married."

She wasn't suprised by the way every clapped for them or Numair kissing her gently; what suprised her was how she couldn't stop smiling all night, or how her belly flipped when Numair held her hand. If this was how announcing it felt, she couldn't wait until they got married.

"Have you thought about children?" he asked her later that night, and she smiled. Curled up in his arms like this, she really didn't think at all.

"Would you be mad if I said no?"

He sighed and played with her hair. "Not mad, only...only wishing that you would."

"I will! I have a while, anyways."

He looked intently into her eyes for a moment. "Do you promise, Daine?"

She kissed him gently and then stroked his face. "I swear, sweet." And he kissed her back.

_Sigh...how sweet! This was a LONG update, wasn't it? Oh well, they had alot to do. Remember the cat? Yeah, well, my cat looks like that, but I couldn't help myself. That's the cat that's named WeWe, but I don't think the one in the story had the same name...will update soon!_


	4. The Guest List

_Numair's father's name is pronounced MA (not ma like a mom, but MA) KEL (did not mean to relate this part to Kel at all), just so you know. I always hate when people pronounce things wrong, like when people say Daine Di-ann instead of like Dane_

Daine snugged up closer to Numair. It was the second week of October, and the mornings were starting to get cold. He lifted his arm and flicked his fingers at the fireplace, and Daine heard the flames roar to life.

"Thank you," she whispered, and snuggled closer. She had almost fallen back to sleep when a loud knock on the door woke her. She sighed and elbowed Numair hard. He opened his eyes, curling up where she had hit him. The person at the door knocked again, and Daine motioned to it.

"Yes?" he called, shooting her a bad look.

"I have a message to give to Mistress Sarrasri."

Numair smiled and turned on his other side, away from her. Daine got Numair's shirt from last night, which was convently lying on the floor, and wrapped it around her. She cracked open the door and took the note from the young messager, giving him the silver lying on the bedside table in exchange. She laid back down in bed and Numair turned over.

"Who is it from?"

She read it. "Thayet. She wants to know if I need help with the wedding. Do I?"

He took the letter and read it himself. "It would be nice. I certainly don't know where to start." He pulled her thigh closer to him. When she gave him a pesky look he smiled, then gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, magelet."

"Good morning," she told him back, and stole a peck on his lips. "I guess I need help. And she _would_ be the best person to go to." Daine sighed and got up. She went to the desk in the corner of their room and got a piece of paper and an ink pen, and wrote a message back. When she was done she gave it to him.

"Will you do the honors?" He sighed, and took the paper and laid it down on the blankets. He put his hands over it, and magic went all around it. The black globe grew darker until she couldn't see the paper at all; then he brought his hands into fists and his Gift vanished, just like the letter had.

"Thank you," she said, kissing his cheek. He mumbled a "your welcome" and Daine looked into his eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked, feeling his forehead. He sighed and pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine, Daine. Just tried." He smiled sleepily. "You keep me up all night; and I must say, you did a very good job." She smiled and went to kiss him again, but they heard another knock.

"Yes?" Daine called, and stole a quick kiss.

"Aunt Daine?" Thom called. "Is Uncle Numy up?" Daine sighed. Thom had been with Nuamair everyday the last week, trying to work up the courage to ask for the money to go to Carthak.

"He is, but he's not desent. Come around to the living room door." She got her robe and rapped it around her, then went to the living room door. Thom was outside, and stopped when he saw her in her robe.

"Come on in," she told him, and he did. "He should be in here in a moment." She turned to go back into the bedroom, but changed her mind.

"So," she said, sitting in a chair beside him, "I heard about you and Aly's little bet."

"What bet?"

Daine smiled. He was very good at lying. "The bet about what me and Numair was going to announce the other night." He fidgited slightly. He wasn't_ that _good.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, Aly said we were going to announce our betrothal, and you said we were going to announce I was going to have a baby. Do you think I'm that irresponsible?" She was joking with him, of course. But he didn't have to know that.

"Well, Aunt Daine, you and Uncle Numair _have_ been together for a long time, and we were beginning to think you may never get married, but it was just a guess! Only a-"

Numair came in, fully dressed. "Ready?" he asked Thom, and Daine got up.

"I'll get you later," she told him, and when to get dressed herself.

She went down to the stables and saddled Spots. Cloud didn't get along very well with the queen's horse. Once he was saddled she took led him to the front of the noble's stable, and waited. Thayet and her ladies arrived not soon after, all dressed for riding. They were all brought their horses.

"You pick the trail," Thayet said when they mounted up. She led them down a wide trail, so they could talk more easily.

"So, where do we start?" Daine asked, putting her reins down. Spots knew where he was going.

"Well," the queen said, sitting back in her saddle,"where do you want it to be?"

Daine thought a minute, stroking Spots' neck. "I want it to be outside, so all my friends can come. Maybe in the horse pasture? Could I do that?"

Thayet smiled. "It would be very pretty. You need to have it at sunset, that would be beautiful. What about your reception?"

Daine shrugged. The queen was quiet for a long moment, then she smiled. "There is a very big outdoor courtyard. It would be wonderful there. We could put candles in the trees, and there's a fountain." She went off on her own thoughts for a minute.

"What do I need to do first?" Diane asked.

"Make a guest list. That way you will know how many people are coming, and can start ordering things. Next would probably be to get invitations made, then looking at drawings for a dress. You need to figure out how you want the ceremony to go, as well."

Daine looked at her, realizing how hard this was going to be.

"Don't worry," Thayet told her. "I'm here to help."

When Thom left for the afternoon Numair went into the bedroom. He found the book on mythology he had been reading and laid down on his belly, opening it to the page he had left it on.

_"Never!" she cried. And with that cry the land rose into rolling hills, some so tall they reached the sky. He had broken her heart, and she would never forgive him. She climed to the top of the highest mountain and wept, so much it filled every vally to create the sea._

The door opened and Daine came in. She sat beside him, but did not recieve the attention she craved. So she crawled over to his side and straddled him, rubbing his back roughly.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"_The Mountain's Creation_, which is in_ The Myth of Earth's Creation_."

She smiled, rubbing his back harder. "I've read that one. Are you reading it again?"

He nodded, turning the page.

"Is that the one about the Land Goddess who's lover left her? It was fair sad, I thought." She worked out a tight muscle. "Do you believe in all that? Mythology, I mean."

He closed his book and turned over, so she was sitting on his belly. Then he pulled her down, so she was lying on top of him, face to face.

"Some of them I do. Like the one I was just reading. But others are a bit...extreme. Like the one that said the fish were made when the gods would lose their toes in the War of the Beginning."

She made a face. "Really?"

"Really," he said, and stroked her side.

"We have to make a guest list tonight."

He looked into her eyes with silent question.

"That's the first thing we need to do. We're going to have the wedding in the horse pasture, and the reception in this beautiful courtyard Thayet showed me. And I know how our ceremony's going to work to, I'll show you later."

He stared at her for a moment, then nodded slowly. She sighed.

"So who should we invite?"

He smiled. "Don't we need to write it down?"

"I guess," she sighed, and tumbled off of him to get paper and a pen. He came and sat at the table, and she joined him.

"Your parents, and mine. Though I'm pretty sure mine won't need an invitation."

_Ma and Da_

She looked up at him with sudden horror. "I don't know your parent's names," she whispered. He smiled and shook his head.

"My mother's name is Isalyn and my father's is Makel."

"Really?" she asked, feeling dumb. How could she have never asked him?

"Really," he said, and took the paper from her. "Of course there are the obvious ones." He wrote down a few more names. "But then there are the others; ones we need to invite, ones who can't come." He wrote down another name. "All so confusing."

They spent a better part of the evening making their guest list, and still weren't close to being done when the dinner bells rang.

"I didn't know we knew so many people," Daine remarked to him as they walked down.

When they came back up Daine asked to go through the wedding with him.

"By all means, magelet," he told her. She positioned him in front of the fireplace, and herself across the room from him.

"Now walk forward and meet me halfway." He did, taking her arm when he got to her. They walked to the fireplace.

"Now face me. Good. We'll make our vows-"

"Can I say mine now?" he asked quickly. She sighed.

"All right," she whispered, and he cleared his throat.

"Magelet," he said gravely. "I love you and always have. You are the light in my day, the moon in my night. You are my everything." He stroked her face with him thumb. "And I am so deeply, deeply honored that you will be my wife. I know our relationship hasn't been the...most common, but let me reassure you it is the most loving and wonderful. I have awaited this day since I meet you; since I kissed you for the first time so long ago." She smiled and cupped his face as well. "I know we may fight and I know we may play some very mean tricks on each other sometimes, but no matter how much we may do it, I love you. I always have and I always will. That is why I am so glad you are going to be my wife. Daine?" he asked when she looked down, hiding the tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I just," she sniffed and put her face in his sholder. "I just didn't expect that, sweet."

He chuckled and hugged her tight. "Why don't we try this again tomorrow?"

She nodded, and let him lead her to bed.

Daine went to the stables early the next morning, and found Aly eagerly awaiting her.

"Look what I found, Aunt Daine!" She gave her a folded piece of paper.

Daine unfolded it and read it over a few times. "It looks like a spell," she said quietly.

"It is. Thom wrote it."

"What does it do?"

She smiled. "I think you can get him back now. He and his friend made it up. You can turn any animal into a human, and make them do anything you want. They change back in two days, but when they do they die."

Daine looked up at her from the paper, sudden anger in her eyes. "They're_ killing _animals!? For what?"

"Well, Aunt Daine, they can take a beautiful female cat or deer and turn it into a beautiful female human, and have it do what ever they want...I don't think they've ever tried it. When I found it in his room the ink on the bottom was drying, so he must have been finishing it up."

Daine read over the spell again, and took a deep breath. "So how do we get him back?"

"Easy. Threaten to show that to Uncle Numy, and keep him on his toes. It will drive him crazy."

Daine smiled. "I'll go see him right away."

She knocked on the workroom door. "Come on in, sweet," Numair called from the other side. Thom was there, reading from a scroll, and Numair was going through little bottles of powders and liqids.

"We have to finish the guest list, sweet. So finish up what ever your working on."

"All right. Just let me go get a book. Thom, finish that scroll so I can give you the next one."

Thom nodded, never looking up. Numair walked past her, stopping to kiss her forehead.

Daine walked over to the workroom table and laid the paper with his spell over the scroll. He looked up at her, horrified. "Where did you find that?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, and put it back in her pocket. "What matters is that I did, and now I can hold it over your head. Because if I show Numair this he will be _very_ mad, and you want be going anywhere _near _the University of Carthak."

"Why? Because of the bet? I swear I really didn't think you were pregnant-"

"Then why did you make the bet?" Numair came in, pausing when he saw them.

"Is something wrong?"

"Of course not," Daine said happily, and went into the living room.

Numair came in a short time later, and sat down with a sigh. "Where did we leave off?" he asked wearily, and Daine smiled. They worked on the guest list into the evening, and were finished by dinner. He brought their dinner up, and she built up the fire while he put it on the table. It was getting colder everyday.

"I got you chicken soup instead of ham. That was all they had."

She came and sat across from him, wraping her legs around his for warmth. "Your birthday is in two weeks. You'll be-"

"Don't say it!" he yelled, covering his ears with his hands.

She leaned over the table and put her nose to his. "Forty!" she yelled, and he groaned.

"I feel so old."

She broke off a peice of her roll and dipped it in her soup. "You should, old man. You're even getting a gray hair or two."

"I've had a gray hair or two since I was thirty. Besides, my mother told me my father has only started to go fully gray, and he's sixty-three."

She shrugged and finished her soup. When she was done he lurched from his seat and picked her up, making her scream.

"How many old men can do that?" he asked, and she laughed.

"Not many I'm sure. But I know plenty of young ones who can-"

He kissed her, hard and long, then slowly pulled away.

"Daine?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"Shut up." She nodded and kissed him again.


	5. The Birthday

_In this chapter Numair turns forty (but he's still uber hott!), Daine meets an old friend of her soon-to-be-husband's, and Lindhall finds a little love..._

_P.S. Numair's friend is not trying to steal him away, I promise._

"_Numair_." Good, he was still asleep. Daine slowly got out of bed and went to get dressed. She snuck back into their room and pinned up her hair, then got a hand-full of coins and left, closing the door quietly behind her.

_"Do you think I should shift?" Daine asked him. He stroked her growing belly. _

_"I don't think it will hurt to try."_

_She pondered over this for a few moments. He kissed her again, and pulled her closer to him, rearranging the blankets over them. He wanted to stay awake, but he had used a lot of his magic today. But it had been so long since he had seen her, and with this war he might not again for a while; he might not ever see her again...he shook his head. She would be here for a least a week._

_"I think I'll wait. Until the king asks me at least." Numair nodded and kissed her cheek, then her lips slowly again._

He woke with a start, sitting up straight. A yellow cat had decided to nap on his lap, and was now pawing in a very sensitive area. He pushed the cat away and got out bed. Where was Daine?

"Magelet," he called, but got no response. She must be at the stables.

When Daine came up stairs Numair was working. She went into the washroom and closed the door behind her. Where to hide her gifts? She smiled and opened the lower cabinet in the corner, putting her packages in the back. This was her cabinet, where she kept the bandages for her monthly. He would never go near it.

The week was as normal as ever; Numair stayed in his workroom and Daine at the stables. She had been healing a horse when a lady came up to her.

"Hello," she said, stopping at the stall Daine was in. "I'm visiting someone here and was wondering where to put my horse."

Daine looked her over. She was taller than her with hair that was dark brown in the sunlight. She had kind light brown eyes and pretty features, and was very tan.

"It depends on who you're visiting," Daine said, letting herself out of the stall.

"Arram-, I mean, Numair Salmalin. Do you know him?"

Daine was suddenly aware of the look on her face. "Well, we are getting married." The woman's face lit up.

"You must be Daine!" She laughed. "I'm sorry, I probably suprised you. I'm Arram's old friend, Lexcila. We went to school together and when I heard he was getting married I had to see him."

"Oh," Daine said, still confused. "He never mentioned you coming."

She smiled. "Well I was going to suprise him,"

"Oh." She remembered her manners. "Well I'll take you up to see him," she said, and motioned for a stableboy to take her horse.

Daine knocked on Numair's workroom door. He openned it and smiled down at her. "Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you." She stepped out of the way.

He looked into his study for a minute, then blinked. "Lexa?"

He ran over to her and picked her up, swirling her around. "Little Lexa! It's been twenty years!"

He put her down and hugged her again. "It has," she whispered.

"Why are you here?" he asked, motioning for her to sit down with him.

"Well I heard you are getting married, and I had to come meet your bride."

He looked over at Daine, who was standing in the corner. He saw she looked upset and beckoned her over. She pushed herself off the wall and sat on his lap, letting this_ friend _knowwho he belonged to.

"Well it seems you two have met," he said quietly, gently stroking her back. He was asking her to calm down, but she was ignoring his gesture.

"She helped me with my horse. Were you healing that chestnut when I walked up?"

"I was."

"She heals all kinds of animals," he said quickly. Flattery was always the best way back to her heart. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Wildmagic, magic in general, and their old friends.

"Did you know Lindhall is living here?"

"Old Lindhall! I have to see him!"

"He'll be at dinner tonight. We have a State dinner, but you can be our guest and sit with us. Right, Daine?"

She looked up from he floor and nodded. Seeing his cocked eyebrow she smiled at Lexa. "Of course. We should probably be getting ready, shouldn't we?"

Numair nodded. They said their goodbyes, and as soon as Numair shut the door Daine went to the washroom. He sighed and followed her.

She was sitting on the side of the bathtub, watching the water fall from the unstopped drain. "Do you like Lexa, magelet?"

She shrugged. He sat beside her and pulled her into his arms, then stroked her face. "What's wrong?"

"How do you know her again?"

"We went to school together. Don't worry, we were only friends, nothing else. She helped me with alot of things. She was a year ahead of me for a while, so she helped me with assignments. After that she was my assistant, which you have to have when you get to a certain robe. She's just a good friend, magelet, nothing more." He saw the distant look in her eyes and kissed her cheek. "No one would ever take me away from you, Daine." She smiled and pushed him away.

He got up and pretended to refix his horsetail while Daine undressed and took her bath. He dressed when she did, watching her from the corner of his eye. It was still bothering her.

She was in front of the mirror when he came up behind her and took his fingers through her wet curls. It dried instantly.

"Thanks," she said quietly, and he sat on the bed, watching her finish her State dinner routine.

"Ready?" she asked him, putting on her necklace. He nodded and walked her down.

At dinner Lexa sat with them. She talked with Numair and Lindhall, and Daine listened quietly. She would trust Numair with anything, but he _did_ have a tendency to lie when he didn't want her to know something. He saw it as protecting her innocence, she told him he had taken _that_ away years ago.

"So, Lindhall, are you still unmarried?" Lexa had a strange tone. Was she flirting?

"Yes, I am." He seemed to flirt back. Daine took all this in and smiled. Lindhall had always seemed lonely to her.

Numair cleared his throat. "Someone will have to show you around tomorrow. Daine? Can you? I have meetings."

"Sure."

"I'll come as well," Lindhall said quickly, and smiled at Numair's frown. "I never got a proper tour of my own."

"There was a lot going on when you arrived." Daine looked sharply at him, and he gave her a look that she knew well. It meant not now.

There was dancing afterward, and Daine smiled when she saw Lindhall steal most of Lexa's attention. Numair made her leave early in the night, but she put up no fuss with him. Until they got upstairs.

"Why were you acting so strange?" she asked while he undressed.

"I have a headache," was the hard reply. Daine sighed.

"I think they're sweet together. Lindhall always seems so lonely. All he has is Bone."

"You don't understand!" he yelled, and sat down hard on the bed. She froze for a moment, then sat up and hugged his sholders.

"Tell me," she whispered, and he laid down beside her.

"I had just started after my brown robe. When you go after this robe you go through all the training. Simple training, but it is very hard for your body to get accustomed to. Lindhall was married at the time, and had been for five years."

Daine looked at him with shock.

"Her name was Elara, and she was so beautiful. My first crush, actually. I was very close to her, I knew her before Lindhall." He sighed, closing his eyes with pain. "They were alot like us, lovers before they married. They had a very strong relationship, as well. They were never seperated, always together. And then..."

She stroked his cheek, trying to help him along. "And?"

"I was training with Lindhall, and Elara was there. She was a purple robe, and she wanted to try one of the easier spells. Lindhall saw no harm in it, and I wasn't one to object with my teacher. So she tried it."

"What was the spell?" she asked when he stopped talking.

"It was turning a rock into a small pot. I had done it many times, and it seemed easy enough to me. But what we were all forgetting was I had been training physicaly for months. See, magelet, when you get your purple robe you can stop training or you can go on. Not many go on, but when you do you have to be strong. For months all I did was eat and train, because I was so tall and skinny. But that was Elara's problem: she wasn't strong enough. She tried the spell, and it backfired. We were in the field alone, not seen from the university. Lindhall ran over to her and pulled her from where a fire had started, and I realized he was yelling at me to go get help. But by the time I got back she wouldn't wake up."

Daine was quiet for along time. "Was she dead?"

"No, not yet. They tried everything to bring her back, and soon Lindhall asked them just to try to wake her up, so he could say goodbye. They got her awake, and I was there when it happened. She told him she was sorry she was leaving him, but he reassured her it would be all right. But she kept insisting that...that there was something she would never give him. She died in her sleep the next day. Before they buried her they found out she was pregnant. That was what she would never get to give him: a child."

Daine wipped tears from her eyes, not suprised Nuamir was doing the same.

"After it was over I took off from training for about a year, to help Lindhall. He would just lay in bed and cry for days, and I took care of him. He then made me finish my training. It was hard for him, I know. But he had so much gradification in _my_ work. I know if it wasn't for me he would have never made it through."

He turned to her, eyes bright. "Lexa is one of my oldest friends, and she helped me with Lindhall. She helped me get my black robe. After all I saw him go through..."

"But, Numair, he wants someone else. He misses it, being loved and all. Anyone would. You and him both know his wife can't be replaced, but...if you had a dog that you were very close to and something happened to it you would get another, right? You would because you'd missed the company. It could never replace the first one, but you would."

He sighed. "I guess I see your point."

She hugged him tight. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," she whispered. He blew out the candle next to him and stroked her back.

"Thank you, magelet. For listening."

Daine rounded the corner of the guest hall. She saw Lexa with Lindhall beside each other. He was talking in his usual speed, and making her smile and laugh. Bone was there too, flying in front of Lexa and examining her the way she had the day before. Daine stopped slightly out of sight and waited until she felt right intruding.

"Ready?" she asked them. They both nodded.

She showed them through the castle, trying to remember all the stories Numair had told her. As they walked she became more and more convinced that Lindhall enjoyed Lexa's company very much. Numair's story had changed the way she looked at him. She always regarded him like a kind of grandfather to her. Over the years grey streaks had grown in his blonde hair, but his blue eyes never lost their youth. In fact, he was only nine years Numair's senior. But she couldn't understand how he always seemed so happy just to be living and reading and teaching. If she lost Numair...she would probably lay in bed and wait for death.

But he did have Numair, who was like a son to him. And her now had her too, like a daughter-in-law. He's living for us, she realized, and smiled. And grandchilden, as well.

She took them around the grounds and to the courtyard where their reception was going to be held. "Numair's birthday is tomorrow," she reminded Lindhall. He smiled down at her.

"Is it? I almost forgot."

She smiled back. "There's going to be a dinner. I didn't tell him, so don't say anything. He wouldn't come if I did."

"How old is he again?" Lexa asked, putting her hand on the one Lindhall was leading her with.

"Forty, and he's devastated, poor baby."

"I remember forty..." Lindhall said, his quick speech slowed.

"Well just don't say anything. I've been planning it for weeks." She turned to lead them again. "Let's go see the horses."

When Daine came in later Numair was reading in the armchair. She sat beside him and leaned on him, but it didn't work. So she fell into his lap, and he made a face of pure pain.

"Did I sqush your canoodler? I'm so sorry."

"Must you insist on calling it that?" he asked hoarsly, pushing her bottom off his lap and onto his leg.

"Tell me a better name. In fact, don't," she said when he opened his mouth.

"Well couldn't you call it something less...I don't know."

"Like what, Numair?"

"I don't know."

She played with his horsetail. "I like my name for it. That's what it does, anyways."

"I assume," he said quietly, pretending to read. It was very hard to with her on him like this.

"We have a State dinner tomorrow night."

"No we don't."

Gods! "Oh, we don't? I must be thinking about the next night."

"Our next State dinner is next week. But you came closer in guessing that usual."

She hit him hard in the sholder and got up. "Do you have any work to do tomorrow, sweet?"

"I usually don't work on my birthday, magelet."

Gods again! "Oh, is that tomorrow? I forgot."

He stood up at scooped her into his arms. "You little liar. What are you planning?"

"Nothing," she said, pulling on his nose.

"Is it about my birthday? I swear, Daine, if it is-"

She kissed him, gently rubbing behind his ear. She felt the change in his lips and smiled during their kiss. He would never remember the conversation.

The next morning Numair turned over in bed. He rested his head on her arm and snored in her ear.

Lovely, she though, and got up. She dressed in a hurry and snuck out of their room.

Numair slept to near noon, and when he opened his eyes he quickly shut them again. Today he was forty.

Daine danced through the door and kissed his cheek, receiving a loud groan from him.

"I want to go back to bed," he whispered.

"Why? It's your birthday. Your day to be spoiled and eat cake. And you get presents."

He made no response, only put her pillow over his face.

"Awww, it's not that bad, sweet." When he still said nothing she went in to the washroom and came back with his present. "I was going to give you them all at the same time, but I think you need this one now."

He sat up and unwrapped it slowly. Then he smiled and grabbed her, pushing her back on the bed.

"Magelet! _New Mythology of Our Time! _It's not due out for another three months!"

"Well I have friends over the seas who brought it to me. I was acually easier than I thought-" He interupted her with a kiss.

"Thank you, sweetling. I now have reason to live my day."

She giggled and kissed him back. "Your welcome. Now go get dressed."

She led him deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going, Daine?" Numair swatted a branch out of his face. He was cold and had mud all over his nice boots.

"You'll see," she told him again. He sighed and continued to follow her. Suddenly their path took a sharp turn. They rounded it, and he saw a muddy lake.

"Is this it?"

"Almost," she said. Daine took his hand and led him towards a nearby willow. She pushed its branches out of their way and stopped in front of the trunk.

"Since we can't go back to where we had our first kiss, I though I'd take you somewhere close. And since we couldn't really go out to Legann on such short notice, I though this would do." Seeing his puzzled look, she sighed. "Numair, when that last battle was over and I came and found you, where were you?"

He smiled. "Under a willow."

"And that's where we kissed-" He pressed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth wide and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They kissed until they simply couldn't anymore, and when Numair caught his breath he picked her up twirled her around.

"We should start back," she said in a pant, and he nodded.

"Put on something a little bit nicer, sweet." Numair looked at Daine. She was in a red and gold dress and nice boots.

"Why?" he asked, going back into the wardrobe and taking off his plain white shirt in exchange for a red one.

"Because. Why are you wearing red, too?"

"So we will be cordinated, magelet."

Daine sighed and rolled her eyes. Once he was finally ready Daine took his arm and led him to the hallway.

"Where are we going?"

"To dinner. I found a shorter way." He sighed and followed.

They came to the library doors. "Magelet, there isn't a way to the mess through here."

"I know," she said, and opened the door. When he walked in everyone started to clap. He turned around, his face buring crimson, but Daine blocked the way.

"Happy birthday," she whispered. She came to his side and steared him to his seat, and then the food was brought in.

"How cleaver," Numair told her between bites. "My birthday dinner in the library." He kissed her cheek.

"Well it seemed obvious," she said, putting another roll on his plate.

Daine had requested no presents, though Aly, Thom and Alan got him a paper weight that was incribed _To Uncle Numy, Our Favorite "Magic Teacher" _and a letter form Lindhall, which he was asked to open later.

They went upstairs and he put the paper weight on his desk proudly.

"I'm going to go put something special on for you," she whispered in his ear, and disappered into the wardrobe. She put on a black underclothes and her blue bath robe over it. When she walked out he was laying on the bed. She came and stradled his belly, putting two packages she had picked up off the table on his chest. He sat up a little and opened the first.

It was a long metal box with two new ink pens, gold and silver.

"They write the colors they are," she told him proudly, and he smiled.

"I love them, Daine. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Open the next."

He picked up the small tin box and opened it, his face lighting up.

"It's for your bracelet." He smiled wider and opened the heart shaped locket.

_Numair, I hope you have a very good day. I love you so very, very much and never want you to forget that. Your Magelet_

On the other side was a new lock of hair and a tiny piece of cork. "The cork has a drop of my blood on it, because I know it makes a focus work better. And I put I hoped you had a good day so you can read it every morning."

He hugged her tight and gave her a kiss. "I love them all. Thank you so very much."

"Your welocme. Do you want to see what the ink looks like? I'll go get a peice of paper-"

"No, magelet. I know where I'll write." He flipped her over and pulled her lioncloth off, then on her rear wrote _Property of Numair Salmalin. _She gasped at him and tried to grab the pen, but he had already put them away. So she lept for him instead.

He reached over her later and got Lindhall's letter off the table. He undid the seal carefully, then unfolded it and read. Daine saw the tear roll off his cheek, but didn't say a word. Finally he turned to her and sighed.

"Lindhall has asked if he can leave us our things in his will. He said we were more...more his children than anything."

"What are you going to say?"

"Yes! Of course." He dried his eyes and put the letter aside.

"So when _you_ die I get both your money?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Just joking."

She laid on top of him and kissed him again. "I love you, sweet."

"Aww." He put his arms around her. "I love you, too, magelet."

_Yeah! So mark your calanders for Monday, October 30th. And it you want to eat something sweet, you totally have a reason! Let me know if you are going to... (But I have to celabrate Numair's birthday! Just one peice of cake...)_


	6. The Dress

"Do you hear music, sweet?" Numair had almost been asleep. He opened his eyes and glanced over a Daine, who was looking at the ceiling.

"We have new neighbors. They must be musicains."

Daine listened harder. She heard a slow, beautiful melody played by a flute and a harp. It sounded like a song Numair had played for her once on his recorder. But he played for spells, not music. "I thought the walls were spelled against sounds."

"Yes, magelet, the _walls_ are, but not the floors. It's coming from down stairs."

"Oh."

He rolled over on his side and wrapped his arms around her. "Good love making music."

She sighed and pushed him away. "Go to sleep, Numair." He put his head in her shoulder and closed his eyes with a chuckle. She was surprised to hear him snoring shortly afterwards.

When she woke the next morning Numair was gone. With a sigh she rolled out of bed and got dressed, then found the big wicker basket in the corner. It was her week to take the laundry.

Daine went into the washroom and put their dirty clothes in the basket, then went back into the wardrobe to do the same. In their room she found her breastband on the desk, his shirt behind the chair, and a clear pair of eardrops she thought she had lost last week on the floor. Opening and closing the door with her foot, she went to the laundry.

The ladys working there made a fuss over her as usual.

"Where is that mage of yours?" one asked. She was pretty when she was younger, Daine could tell. But age had given her wrinkles around her eyes and lips, and her blonde hair was dull.

"Upstairs, prob'ly working on a spell."

"You just do all the work, don't you?"

Daine knitted her eyebrows. "He should have been down here last week. We take turns with the laundry."

The lady shook her head. "Usually a runner or someone of the sort brings it down. Master Numair only comes when he has to."

"Because you always pinch his cheeks and ask if he's still single," another lady mending a shirt pointed out. Daine smiled while the others laughed.

"Well an old woman has to keep up with these things." The blonde motioned for a girl sitting on a stool in the corner. She was about thirteen, and had the same color hair as the older woman. It looked to be her daughter.

The older blonde pulled out Numair's white shirt and put her fingers through the hole on the front. "Would you like me to stich this up?"

Daine looked a the shirt. "I guess. There are one or two of mine with holes as well. If they're big you can do away with them. Just sew up the little ones."

The woman nodded and pushed an armful of clothes into her daughter's arms. The young blonde took them to the back room to be washed.

"When will they be done?"

The older lady shrugged and put another load on the counter for her daughter. "Tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"That's fine. Thank you."

"Your very welcome. And make sure to tell Master Numair I'll be expecting him next week."

"I will," Daine called out. But now it was time for him to pay up.

Numair ignored the first knock. The second was louder followed by a "I know your in there!" He sighed and pushed himself out of his chair.

"What?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Can I have a word with you, my mighty mage, or are you too busy for me?"

He knew that voice all too well. Shuting the workroom door behind him, he lead Daine to the couch and took a seat.

"Yes?"

She sat on his lap and put her arms around his shoulders. "You're a smart man, Numair. Anyone who knows you is aware of that, right?"

"Right..." He was being pushed into a corner, he knew it.

"So how long did you think it would take me to find out about you not taking the laundry?"

"Oh, that. Well you see, magelet. I um- It is so degrading to go down there. All those ladys pinching my cheeks and calling me little pet names...I can't take it, Daine."

"Oh. All right. Well I just thought you should know that tomorrow _you_," she poked his chest, "are coming with _me_ to pick up our clothes tomorrow."

"Why?" he whined, looking more like a four-year-old than a fourty-year-old.

"Because I was going to look at drawings of wedding gowns after lunch, and I though you might want to help. But if you don't..."

"No, no, no. I'll come. I need to figure out what I'm going to wear as well."

She kissed his cheek. "Good Numair!" she whispered, and went into the bedroom. He got up and followed her with a sigh.

"Daine, how do you always win?" he asked as he laid down on the bed and watched her sort through her jewlery box.

"You're just easy."

He snorted and she turned back to look at him. "Well you are. Easy to convince, easy to get in bed. Easy to talk to, easy to be around. You're _very_ easy."

He watched her for a minute. "Come here."

"No."

"Daine Sarrasri, come here right now."

He sounded so serious. "Fine." She walked over and stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Sit," he commanded. She did. He wrapped his arms around her and made her lay down, then kissed her cheeks and her hair.

"You can be easy also, my magelet." He turned her half way and kissed her nose, then her lips.

The next morning Numair magicked up breakfast from the kicthens. They had missed dinner last night and were both starving.

After their breakfast in bed they took their baths (Daine first because she fought him for it and won very quickly) and got dressed, then went to eat a light lunch.

"So," Numair asked her, buttering his roll, "who will make this dress? There's a shop in town..."

"No. I'm going to Kuri, you know, the lady who makes the clothes for the woman Riders? She told me she wanted to do it. She's very good, too. She made most of my Mid-Winter dresses."

"Then where do we need to go for my wedding clothes?"

Daine dipped her bread in her soup and took a slow bite. "Where do you usually get your clothes made?"

"Then men's tailors."

"Well there, I would imagine."

"But Daine!" he whined. "The lady's there always make such a fuss over me."

She narrowed her eyes. "How many relationships do you have?"

"I'm sorry I'm adorable," he said quietly, looking at the table.

She sighed and shook her head. "Well we should get going."

"But I'm not finished!"

She smiled and went to throw away her things. He followed with a sigh.

When Daine walked in, Numair trailing, Kuri got up from her chair and came to give her a tight hug.

"I knew it was about time! You havn't been by for new breeches in ages. Hullo, Master Numair, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Numair replied quietly.

"Acually, Kuri, I'm here to look at dress drawings. For my wedding gown."

"Of course. I have a book right back here.." She went over behind her desk and pulled out a small leather book.

Daine took a seat beside Numair and Kuri sat across from them, the table between them. She opened the skech book to the first page and gave it to Daine.

The first dress was beautiful, but very plain. She looked at Numair and they both shook their heads.

"Just tell me when you find something you like," Kuri said when a costomer came in.

The next dresses were just as pretty, but her and Numair didn't really like them.

"Is there another book?" Numair asked quietly. She shook her head.

Daine knew her dress when she saw it. "Oh!" she exclamied, and elbowed Numair, who's attention had wavered. He looked over her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" she whispered. More costomers had come in.

He smiled. "It is _very_ beautiful, Daine. Are you sure this is the one you want? You've only been through half the book."

She leafed through the book and smiled up at him. "I'm sure."

"All right, then. Go show her."

Daine stood up and kissed his cheek. When her last costomer left Daine went over and showed Kuri.

"That's one of my favorites. It was in a book about all the balls and parties they've had here over the years, and one of the Court ladies wore one it. I fell in love with the design."

Numair stood up and walked over to the desk. "How much would it be to recreate this dress?"

"It depends on the color and materials," Kuri said quietly.

Daine looked at her mage. "I want it to be silk," she said. He smiled.

"You get what ever you want, Daine. This is your wedding dress."

"Silk, then. But the color..."

"White?" Kuri offered.

"I'm not a virgin," Daine said quietly. She could only imagine what people would say.

Numair put his arm around her shoulder. "It doesn't matter, Daine. This is your gown. Your wedding."

She shook her head. "No, I wouldn't feel right." She thought a moment longer. "How about red?"

"Red would look lovely with your hair."

She looked at Numair and raised her eyebows. "How about it?"

He smiled. "You do look_ beautiful _red, sweet." He pushed back one of her curls.

"Red then. With gold, too," she told Kuri. The woman smiled and pulled out another book. After writing down a few numbers she gave Numair a piece of paper.

_180 gold nobles_. Daine smiled warmly at him.

"And that's just for silk and thread. Now in the book there were pearls on the collars, the sleeves, and where the skirt starts."

She smiled at him again.

"How much would _that_ be?" he asked. Kuri shrugged a shoulder slowly.

"If I ordered them now, they would have to come from the Copper Isles, around fifty gold nobles. So about two-hundred and thirty gold nobles. With my discount, of course. The sewing is my wedding gift."

"Thank you," Daine said quietly. She looked hopefully at Numair again.

"Two-hundred and thirty," he whispered. She looked so _excited_, though. This is what she wanted. "But you're worth it," he said with a sigh. Daine squealed and kissed his cheek.

"Love you," she told him through her hug. He snorted.

"You had better."

Next was his wedding clothes. The men's tailors was next to the laundry, and when they passed it Numair shivered.

"Baby," Daine said quietly.

They walked trough the open door. This part of the castle was built to look over the city and the river. The doors and glass windows almost always stayed open, and the air felt nice, even on this cold November day.

Numair walked up to the lady at the counter. Daine was surprised to see only women working there.

"I need to see about getting my wedding clothes made."

The young brown-haired woman smiled. Numair put an arm around Daine's sholders, like he was trying to protect himself from her tempting charm. "Wedding clothes! Well of course, Master Salmalin. Do you know what you want?"

Daine smiled up at him. "What ever you like, sweet."

"I think I do know then," he said. "I want to have a black tunic with gold embrodery, and a white silk shirt to wear under it. Black breeches and black boots, as well."

"What would you like the embrodery to be?" she asked, then pulled out a skech book similar to the last one.

Numair looked through it, Daine peering around him. "Look at this one," she said, putting her hand in the way of him turing the page. It was a small piece of white fabric with black thread. The design itself consisted of tiny leaves, vines, and songbirds.

"You don't think it's a little..."

She smiled. "Ladyish? No, it's very manly." He laughed. "Besides, the birds are so tiny you can hardly see them."

He looked at it a while longer and sighed whistfully. "I do like it. And it does suit are running them of animals." He passed the lady the piece of fabric from the book. "This, if you don't mind."

She nodded and took the fabric. "I need to measure you very quicklly. Could you go in that room and take off your shirt? I'll be in there in one moment. You can go too," she said to Daine. Numair took her hand and led her into the room.

Daine took a seat while Numair undid the buttons on his shirt. "Why can't it be that easy for me?"

"What?" he asked. "Getting me undressed?" She nodded and he threw her his shirt. "It is, Daine. I always do what you say."

"Oh, that's right. Your easy."

He opened his mouth to make a comeback, but a seamstress came in at that moment. She was as young and pretty as the last, but with honey-blonde hair.

"Hello, Master Numair. Do you need bigger shirts already? You must be over-eating." The blonde patted his belly and took out her measuring rope.

"Acually, I'm here for wedding clothes. Hince the Wildmage." He said the last quietly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, turing a pretty shade of pink. "Of course! How are you today, Mistress Daine? I didn't even see you in that corner."

"Fine," she replied with a hard grin. The young seamstress turned back to Numair and had him hold out his arms. She measured across his arms, down his side, and around his waist. Daine watched how she flirted with him, and felt her fury buring on her cheeks. The thought that anyone other than herself could see his sweet smiles was driving her crazy. When the blonde measuered for breeches Daine almost lost it. Finally she finished and left him to dress.

"Magelet," he said quietly when he saw her. Daine looked at the floor. With a sigh he came over and crouched in front of her.

"Daine, I'm sorry I flirted."

She shrugged and stood. He looked up at her. She was really mad. Why?

Think how you act when _she's_ flirted with, a voice at the back of Numair's head whispered. He sighed. That was true.

He stood with her and gave her a tight hug. "Forgive me?"

How could she not, crushed against his warm, bare chest like this. "If you make it up to me."

"Of course," he said, putting on his shirt and doing up the buttons. "When we go upstairs you can put on your prettiest dress and I'll take you to the best bakery in town and buy you a big, no, huge, cake that-"

"How about just dinner?"

He smiled. "Dinner sounds just fine."

"And the laundry?" he asked quietly. She sighed.

"It can wait until tomorrow."

He kissed her lips, took her arm, and lead her back through the castle.

Numair took Daine into town to eat, and after they took the long way back to the palace.

"Do you like the dress I picked out?" she asked quietly. It had turned very cold once the sun had set, and she was huddled close against his chest.

"I love it," he said in her hair. His warm breath felt good on her skin. She sighed in the dark.

"What?" he asked, tightening his arm around her.

"Nothing," she whispered.

He looked down at her face. She was smiling. He stopped and turned her around. "Why are you smiling?"

She put her head on his chest. "Because your warm."

"Really, Daine. Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm just happy. I've always dreamed of this, you know."

He smiled himself and put his arms around her. "Of what?"

She looked up at him, her chin on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist, under his warm robe.

"Of getting married. I used to dream about meeting my husband and getting my dress made. And you've made it come true."

Numair kissed her gently, warming her lips with his. She hugged him closer, letting his magicless spell take over her. She had almost forgotten where she was when he pulled away and looked up at the sky. She followed his example and a cool drop landed on her nose.

"It's snowing," he said quietly. He looked down at her, and smiled when he saw her staring up blankly at the sky.

"It is." She looked at him and smiled back. "The first snow came early."

"We'll have to put another quilt on the bed tonight." His eyes said what his words didn't.

"We do?" She tried to make her voice as playful as his.

"We do. And we also have to make sure it's warm enough." But his voice was like velvet, rough and silky all at the same time, and his were eyes bright and excited even in the dark. The snow on her skin made her shiver, and he drew her closer and kissed her again.

"Let's go upstairs, magelet."


	7. The Cake

_Hey! Guess what...Christmas is near! Hope your Holidays are great!_

The snow continued to fall through November, and then into early December. And with the snow came an unsuspected frost that never left, ruining many chances for the good crops of the last few autumns. But Daine, secluded in the castle with a wedding to plan, cared little about the crops. She had dress fittings and a cake to pick, as well as a menu and decorations. With so much to do, she had hardly any time for anything other than the wedding preparations and animals who needed her.

Daine shivered and curled up closer to Numair, who woke when her skin touched his.

"It's _cold_," she whispered. He smiled and put his arms around her, yawning sleepily in her ear.

"But you're _so_ warm, magelet."

She snorted and put her nose against his. "No, I am not. Kick up the fire, or I might never get out of bed."

He smiled at her, not moving an inch.

"Numair..." she started, and he gave her a quick kiss.

"But I don't want you to leave, Daine."

"_Numair_."

With a sigh he flicked his fingers towards the fire, and she heard it roar to life.

"Thank you," she told him, and gave him a good-morning kiss. She rolled out of bed and got dressed, then sat down on the bed to brush and pin up her hair.

"What do you have to do today, magelet?"

She sighed. "I have a dress fitting, and then I have to go to the bakery in town and pick a cake. Would you like to come? I'll meet you at lunch."

He smiled, pushing strands of hair up so she could pin them. "I would love to. Do you have your Mid-Winter dress picked out, sweet?"

She groaned. "I might just skip Mid-Winter all together. I'm so tired of dress picking and fittings-"

"Daine!"

"Well it's true, Numair. You don't have to stand on a platform for two hours every other week while Kuri makes the tiniest, perfectest-"

"Most perfect, magelet."

"Most perfect stitches and talks your ear off. And if she messes up even the smallest bit she rips them all out and starts over." Daine sighed and put her pin box back on the dresser. "And I'm not saying Kuri's not a nice lady, I'm just saying she likes to talk. A lot. "

"She _does_ like to talk."

Daine came back over and kissed his cheek. "Sorry I went off like that."

"It's all right, magelet. We all need to vent out our anger sometimes."

She played with his hair. "It's not really _anger_, more like frustration. Or weariness."

"Probably a little of all."

She smiled at him and gave him another kiss. "Don't forget about lunch."

"I swear I won't," he whispered, and gave her a kiss that convinced her.

Daine lifted her arms and let Kuri slip the half-sewn under dress over her head. It could hardly even be considered a dress; all it was was silk and a few stitches.

"Ouch!" And pins, very sharp pins.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daine. Did I prick you?"

"Oh, it's fine. I was day dreaming." She put her clothes back on, still thinking. She wanted a cake to match the main colors she would have in the wedding; red, white, and black. Maybe a white cake with red flowers. Roses! She_ did_ love roses.

Daine walked back out front and waved good-bye to Kuri, who was talking to a customer. She waved as well, and Daine stared her trek into the snowy afternoon. Had she been in a better mood, she might have stopped to enjoy the noble's children playing outside, or the way the perfect white snow landed on the roof of the palace, but it was too cold for her to be in a good mood.

She saw Numair at one of the small round tables by the windows and smiled in relief. He had gotten her food, and she wouldn't have to wait in the growing line. She took a seat across from him and warmed her hands over her bowl.

"Cold?" he asked with a smiled, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"I think if you walked outside with wet hair it would chip off."

He chucked, and tore apart another roll to put in his bread. "So about this cake...Have you seen one that you like?"

She shook her head, tearing up her own roll. I have learned so many strange habits from him, she thought, then mentally shrugged. He had learned many from her as well.

"What color would you like it to be?"

Daine noticed the way he added pepper to his soup. He only used to use salt, but had picked up liking pepper after her.

"Maybe white. With red roses. Oh, Numair! We have to pick out flowers as soon as the flower shop in town opens."

"Flower shop?" he asked, eating another roll.

"The one by the book store, and it has a big open space in front of it, and they put all the flowers out there in the spring."

"Oh. I know which one."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the opposite wall, where Mid-Winter wreaths had already been put up. Seeing her gaze, Numair asked, "What will you wear for Mid-Winter?"

"I told you," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'll just wear one from one of the past, what, nine or ten years?"

"But Daine-" he started, then stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"No. Don't stop. I want to hear your argument."

He stirred his soup slowly, thinking. "This is your last Mid-Winter unmarried?" She shook her head, and he tried again. "This is your...new dresses are coming in to style and your old ones are so...Never mind," he whispered, and she smiled.

"That's what I thought. Finish your roll so we can go, Numair."

He sighed, admitting defeat.

The bakery was on the nice side of the city, overlooking the river. It was a large shop, filled with sweets and candy that had Numair's mouth watering.

The baker, a large middle age woman, showed them many different styles.

"Oh, Numair! Look at this one!" Daine whipered. She pointed to a white cake with pink flowers, six layers high. It was as smooth and perfect as the snow outside, and the flowers looked like they had been freshly picked. "Are they real?" she asked the baker.

"Oh, no, milady. They're made from icing, like the rest of the cake."

Numair, perplexed, looked a little closer. "How?"

The baker smiled. "We put the icing in a leather bag that has a metal tip on the end. Then we make it in to one of these."

"Like sculpting?" he asked.

"Like sculpting, only it tastes better."

"May we try the cake, or one like this?" Daine asked, reeling Numair back in. She had seen him around to many sweets, and usually he made himself sick.

"Of course," she said, and walked to the back of the shop. Numair reached out to get some icing off of the cake on the counter, but Daine slapped his hand away. The baker came back with a slice of cake and two forks.

Numair took a bite and rolled his eyes merrily. "May I try the chocolate one?" he asked, and Daine shot him a glance.

"This will do," she told the baker. "Only I want red roses instead of the pink ones. Can you do that?"

The lady nodded. "When will you need it, dear?"

"By March the nineteenth," Daine told her, watching Numair eat the rest of the cake out of the corner of her eye.

When she told them the price Daine kicked Numair, who in turn rolled his eyes and paid. He laid an extra coin on the counter and bought a blueberry pastry, which he split with Daine.

"Daine," Numair whispered, and patted the blankets beside him.

"Let me change first," she pleaded, and he rolled his eyes.

The past few weeks he had been having a discussion with her every night, and she knew what he had been working up towards.

She took off her layers of clothes and put on one of his old shirts, which she found much more comfortable than a nightshirt. She put on her warm, thick silk robe from the washroom, then came to lay beside him.

He played with her hair for a little while, thinking about what to say.

"Daine?" he started, and she looked up.

"What?"

"Well I was wondering if you have thought about my proposition."

"Which one?"

He pulled the blankets over them and pulled her closer. "The one about our future family."

"Oh."

"Well have you considered it?"

She traced the swirling vines on the bedclothes. "Yes."

"And have you came to a decision?"

She looked up at him. He wanted her to say yes, she could she it in his eyes. "Yes, Numair, I have."

She took a deep breath and sat up straiter. "I think I_ would_ like to have a baby." He laughed and hugged her closer.

"Really?"

She squeaked, and he loosened his grip. "Yes, really. But you have to be nice. And be sure you're ready."

"Of course I'm ready! I'm forty years old!"

She laughed herself and hugged him. "I know," she whispered. He brought his arms back around her, more gently this time.

"Are you tired?" he asked, his voice low.

"No."

"Well, Daine, as your future husband, I think you need to go to bed." And with that he blew out the candle and kissed her lips.

Numair walked out onto the beach, the strong wind blowing strands of his black hair free. He wrapped his cloak around him and looked around. There was a group of rocks not far from where he stood, and the sand there looked dry. He made his way over to them, looking up at the dark thunderclouds moving over his head.

He could have waited for a warmer day, but this was the best to do it. Daine would be busy all day, and would hardly notice he wasn't there.

The sand was dry, and it was warm in the shelter of the rocks, out of the wind. He got a few handfuls and put it on a flat part of the rock behind him. He used his Gift to warm his hands, then the sand. It soon turned liquid. He made his Gift hotter, and the liquid turned clear. He then shaped it with his hands, until it was a glass ball. He smiled at his creation, his present.

Numair wrapped his arms around Daine, and hummed a tune in her ear. It was one she had heard many times; he hummed it to her almost every night.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked, and he stopped humming to think.

"My mother. She sung it to me when I was little. I used to know the words, but I've forgot them."

"Well you'll have to make up your own."

He smiled, and was quiet a moment longer. "Maybe later. I'm too tired now."

She kissed his cheek. "Then go to sleep. But tomorrow I want you to make up words."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you promise?"

He thought a minute and stole a kiss. "I swear."


	8. The Present

_This is the Swear Mid-Winter addition, sorry it's late!... _

Daine woke early to poke up the fire. It was cold, and she ran back to bed and under the blankets, where a very warm Numair was asleep. She curled up to him and he smiled in his dream.

"_Do you feel it kicking?" she asked, and Numair looked over. She was lying on her back on the bed, surrounded by pillows and extra blankets, as well as a half eaten piece of chocolate cake. They had done everything to keep her comfortable these last few weeks; the more relaxed she was, the better the baby (or whatever it chose to be) acted. _

_He reached over from his chair by the bed and very, very gently rested his hand on her belly. The kicks were easy, almost like he or she was teasing its mother. He smiled at his radiant wife, and sat back in his chair. _

"_When was the last time it changed?"_

_She thought for a moment, chewing her cake slowly. "Half and hour, I think," she said, and knocked on the wooden table beside her. He reached out again, feeling around slowly until he felt the heartbeat. It was a steady boom, and he smiled again. He rubbed his thumb on the spot and she desperately shook her head. "Numair, please. I don't think--"_

_Suddenly the baby shifted, so quickly Numair hardly caught its shape. Daine's lower half changed once, twice, three times, then settled. _

_Numair looked up into her tear-filled eyes and hugged her close._

"_Not your fault, magelet. Not your fault at all," he whispered, but she shook her head and cried harder._

Numair's dream slowly faded, and soon he couldn't even remember it at all. It was important, he thought. And Daine was in it...

He looked over at Daine, who was eying him carefully. He had to smile at her, lying in bed with her arms crossed, naked, and looking at him strangely.

"What?" he asked, and she sighed.

"Nothing," she told him, and reached up to kiss his cheek. "It's the first day of Mid-Winter," she reminded him gently. He smiled and pushed her back playfully.

"How could I have forgotten?" he asked against her neck, and kissed her good-morning.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

The day was cold and snowy, but Daine still went to the stables. She visited Cloud first, pulling a red apple out of her cloak for her. Cloud ate it vigorously, and asked for a second.

"Tomorrow I'll bring you two, Cloud," Daine told her pony. She visited Spots next, and took her present out of her pocket to show him.

What is it? Spots asked, and Diane smiled.

"It's a frozen apple, and it hangs from this piece of string like this," she tied the string to a rafter over head, standing on the stall door to reach it. "It's so you can play with it, because I know you get bored. Cloud can reach it, too."

Spots thanked her with a nuzzle, and she hurried uphill into the warm palace.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Decorations had been hung in the main ball room, and when Daine first came in she smiled. Couples were already dancing in the center of the room, and Numair pulled her out with them.

"May I have your first dance, magelet?" he asked, bowing over her hand.

"Of course," she whispered. It was a silly question.

The first night of Mid-Winter represented family; and since Numair was the only family she wanted, Daine spent most of the night with him. When they were separated Numair would look longingly at her across the room, and though she could hardly she him, she knew what he was doing.

The actual ball ended at midnight, but Numair didn't want to stay for the smaller gatherings afterwards. With a whisper in her ear and a kiss on the cheek, they went up stairs to celebrate their "family".

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

The rest of Mid-Winter week went by quickly, and soon Mid-Winter day arrived.

Numair was awoken by the purr of an orange cat, snuggled between Daine and himself on the pillow. With a gentle shove, the cat moved to the end of the bed.

Daine felt his arms first, then his lips. She pushed him away with a grunt, but he came back, as hopeful as before.

"Go away," she mumbled, and he sighed. That was usually her first words of the day when he woke her up.

"Why should I?" he asked playfully, and she groaned.

After a few more tries Numair switched to a more drastic approach; squishing her. She screamed now, and kicked and thrashed. Numair let her for a little while, then rolled off. She eyed him angrily a few moments, then, sitting up, took her pillow and hit him hard with it.

He rubbed his cheek where it hit, then grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed.

They thrashed and rolled for a few minutes, but soon their thrashing and rolling turned in to stroking and kissing. Instead of pulling on hair they pulled on clothes, and soon they weren't fighting at all.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

"Would you like your present now?" Numair asked quietly. Daine shook her head, taking his hand and tracing the lines on his palms.

"Later. When we get back tonight." She curled up to him and smiled. "I like being betrothed, Numair. We can actually sit next to each other at Mid-Winter without switching seats with other people."

"This is true," he said quietly, then smiled down at her. "Though I did like thinking it through. It gave me something to do at night."

"But why think when you can make love?" she asked, and he sighed, a smile hidden in his liquid brown eyes.

"Because when I think, I know what I'm thinking about; but when we make love it's anyone's guess."

She gasped at his arrogance, and pushed him back on to the covers.

"I think you might need to be thought a lesson, Master Salmalin."

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Daine took her seat beside Numair at dinner, adjusting her golden dress around her. They where sitting at the second table tonight, and Daine could almost see the envy on most of the Court's faces; Numair had been the first common born man to sit so close to the king and queen, and now Daine was the first woman. Taking pride in herself, she took Numair's hand and stroked the back of it, and he smiled down at her.

"I'm proud, myself," he whispered, once again reading her thoughts.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

The only problem with their seats was their dinner partners. The lady across the table wouldn't make eye contact with her, and _tsked tsked _when she spoke. The lady on her left spoke to her, which Daine was relieved about at first, but soon she found she never_ stopped_ talking.

Finally, though, she was called away to the nursery to see to her child, and Daine could enjoy herself. Between conversations Numair talked to her; explaining what the Mid-Winter decorations represented, or how a certain food was prepared.

Dancing came soon enough, and Daine spent most of the night with Numair, only stopping to dance with Lindhall, the king, and a few other friends. She wished George was here, but they had chosen to stay at home for Mid-Winter. He always had some comment about someone that made her laugh.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

After their last dance, Numair led Daine up the stairs and into their rooms.

"May I have my present first?" he asked, sounding more like four than forty.

"Only good boys get their presents first."His face grew long, and she laughed. "I suppose," she said, and brought him a box from the wardrobe.

He sat down on the end of the bed and opened the box. When he saw his present he smiled and hugged her close.

"A new traveling desk. Thank you so much, magelet."

"Your welcome. Oh!" she exclaimed, and pulled another long box from under the bed. "These as well."

He opened the box and pulled out a new pair of boots, triple lined with leather and stuffed with down. "Nothing special," she told him, and he hugged her again.

"Oh, Daine, I love them both. Thank you." He put his gifts on the bed and went to the dresser, and pulled a package out wrapped in red paper.

He sat down beside her and let her have it, and she slowly opened it, tearing the paper until she reached a box covered in velvet, about the size of both her hands together. She opened it slowly and gasped when she saw what was inside.

She lifted the crystal ball into the air, letting it catch the light of the flickering candles. On the inside was a horse that resembled Cloud, as well as many tiny birds of all colors and a black hawk.

"Shake it a little," Numair whispered, and she did. The birds flew around the pony, the black hawk followed by a trail of magic. The pony reared in the air, then settled. Daine lifted the ball to her ear and heard a familiar tune; one hummed to her by Numair on many nights.

"Thank you so, so much," she whispered, her eyes shinning with the faintest of tears.

"You are very welcome," he told her, and hugged her close to his chest.


	9. The Accident

_I wanted to update Spoiled next, but...changed my mind! Things are getting way too interesting!_

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Daine leaned against the wall of the hayloft, desperately trying to reach the yellow kitten who had been brave enough to clime up the support pole and onto the slanted, slick metal roof.

"Just come to me," Daine whispered, and the kitten inched closer. "A bit more," she breathed, leaning on the wall hard enough to effect her speech. The kitten inched closer, then slipped on the icy roof and disappeared over the edge.

Daine swore and hurried down the hayloft stairs, past the horse stalls and to the side of the stable. There stood Numair, the yellow kitten curled up in his arms.

"Thank the Goddess," Daine breathed, and Numair came up to her.

"I think this little one is looking for you." He placed the purring kitten in her arms. She stood on tip-toe and he swooped down a bit so she could kiss his cheek, then his nose.

"You saved this little man's life. How could I ever repay you?" she asked, teasing.

He shrugged. "I can think of one or two things," he said quietly, scratching the kitten behind the ears. She smiled up at him, and he met her smile.

"Like what?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Shh. Not in the presence of young ones," he said quietly, nodding to the kitten. She let the kitten down, and they watched it run through the snowy grass and around the corner.

Daine looked over at Numair, who still watching the path of the disappeared kitten, and took his arm. "When was the last time you took poor old Spots on a ride?" she asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Why?"

"Because, Numair, I think you need to come on a ride today." He groaned as she pulled him towards the stables.

"But magelet, dear, I have things to do."

"Like what?" she asked, stopping to watch the panicked look on his face.

"Well, um...Wedding preparations, my sweet."

"Oh really? I thought you told me you had finished all the things on your list this week."

"Well, uh--"

"So what is it, Numair? Did you lie to me about being finished? Or are you lying to me now?"

His face flushed red, and he smiled down at her. "How about we go on a ride, Daine?"

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Daine saddled Spots and Cloud, while Numair stood close by watching. She was taking her brushes back when Onua came by, towing a large black stallion. The stallion reared, trying his best to escape the rope he was led by. Seeing her friend's struggle, Daine set down her brushes and came up to the stallion. One look at the scars on his side and the wildness in his eyes let Daine realize he had been hurt by a two-legger, and probably didn't trust them.

Numair watched, on his toes, as Daine took the rope and talked quietly to the stallion. The big horse pawed the floor, then settled, his breath coming hard.

"Good boy," Daine whispered, and led the stallion to his stall. Numair followed soon after.

"What's his name?" Daine asked Onua as they watched him eat.

"He doesn't have one. I got him through a horse trader in town, who needed someone to take him off his hands."

"Was he abused?" Daine asked quietly.

"I think, before the trader got him. He would make a great mount, with some training." She sighed. "Only problem is I have to feed him, shoe him, and probably have him gelded, to help with his wildness. And that's too expensive for me. So," she said, walking towards the tack room, "he is officially for sale."

Daine watched the stallion for a moment longer, then pulled on Numair's hand. "Let's go."

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Daine started their ride off easy, through a trail through the woods.

"So did you finish your list?" she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I did."

"Everything?"

He nodded, proud of himself.

"You even took down the laundry?"

"Well...let's just say the laundry was taken down."

"By who, Numair?"

He bit his lip, and switched the subject. "So why does Onua want that stallion gelded? I think it's wrong to take away a horse's manhood like that."

Daine rolled her eyes. He _would_ think that way. "Because a stallion is usually meaner than a gelding. Too _much_ manhood, I guess you could say."

"But if it was up to you?..."

"I would have him gelded as well. Stallions have an attitude, even with me."

"Well not _all_ stallions," he said, and flashed her a smile. She rolled her eyes again.

"What do you think of that book I got you last week?"

He sighed. "It's all right. Not as good as the--"

Suddenly the horses stopped, frightened by something unseen in the forest. Daine had no time to calm them down, because they where off running in a heartbeat.

She pulled back on Cloud's reins, but it did no good. She was behind Numair, and could see him doing the same. Daine watched Numair lose control and fall to the hard, frozen ground. Cloud, blind with fright, ignored Daine commands. With a deep breath, Daine threw herself from the saddle, and landed on the ground beside Numair.

"Sweet?" she whispered, moving to sit beside him. He said nothing back, and when Daine shook him she could tell he had been knocked unconscious. She checked his breathing, and his heart rate, which both seemed to be normal. "Just a bump on the head," she told herself quietly. "Just a little bump, is all." She looked down the path of the horses. She wasn't worried about them; they knew the way home. She sensed a bird over head and called out to it, and it swooped down to a low branch by her.

"Please go get someone from the palace. Anyone." The bird took off at her command.

She put Numair's head in her lap, and stroked his temple. "I'm sorry, sweet. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wouldn't have made you come if I knew this _would_ happen." He made no reply, of coarse, and Daine sighed. He was just sleeping, that was all. He would be fine.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Daine sat down on the bed beside him. The healers had checked him over, and only two had stayed behind, to wait for him to wake up.

And that's all they could do: wait. Daine took his hand, so large compared to her own. She traced the lines on his palm and the veins in his wrist. She opened the locket on the chain around his wrist and smiled at the portrait of her. Closing it back, she scooted closer to him, and stroked his forehead. He started to stir, and Daine's heart jumped.

"He's waking up!" she yelled to the healers, and they soon crowded around. He groaned and opened one eye, then another.

"Numair?" she asked quietly, and he looked up at her, alarmed and confused. "Numair, sweet, it's me, Daine."

"Who?" he asked, voice hoarse.

Daine looked into his blank eyes. "It's Daine. Your, your Daine, Numair."

He looked up at her and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are."


	10. The Resolution

_Um, ignore that whole "Swear then Letters" thing I told you about last update. It was a brain fart. More like "Swear this update, Spoiled, then Letters."_

Daine stated into the eyes of her lover, her betrothed, her everything. They where blank. Completely blank. He had no idea, not even a clue, of who she was. And then, very quickly, her everything turned to nothing.

"It's me, Numair. It's Daine."

"Nu-who?" he asked, eyebrows knit in frustration.

"Numair. You're Numair. That's your name."

"I'm sorry, but my name is Arram."

Daine hid her shaking hands in her lap. "How old are you, Arram?" she asked quietly, calmly. It was like a bad dream.

"Seventeen," he said back, equally as quiet. He look so sure of himself, like _she_ was the one who didn't remember.

The healer beside her touched her shoulder and pulled her into a corner while the other checked him over, peering into his eyes and listening to his heartbeat.

"He probably has suffered some memory loss. It can be temporary, or not. But the possibility that he will remember overrides the possibility he won't."

The healers words passed by stale ears; all she could think about was Numair. Daine looked at the man in the bed; the man who thought he was a teenage boy. How could she tell him he was forty?

The healer touched her arm, getting her attention. "It would be best to talk to him of normal things. It may help trigger his memory. Also go through regular daily routines, that will help as well." Daine looked back towards the bed, where a very confused Numair seemed to just be taking in his surroundings. "Daine," the healer whispered, and she turned back. "Sometimes it takes a while. So don't be discouraged if he doesn't remember right off." Daine nodded, still thinking deeply. The healers soon collected their things and left.

She watched Numair a while longer and sighed, then sat on the bed beside him. "Let me start by explaining. I'm Daine. We went on a ride today, a horse ride, and you fell off. You bumped your head and were asleep until just a little while ago. Does anything sound familiar?"

"No," he replied, and she sighed. "Where am I?"

"In the realm of Tortall, the the capital city. Do you know where that is?"

He nodded, and she smiled. "But why am I here? I live in Carthak, and go to the university--"

"Not anymore. When you were twenty-one you were accused of treason by the emperor and had to leave, so you came here."

"By Ozorne? I would never—_Did_ I commit treason?"

"No. He was just jealous."

"Oh." He looked up at her. "How long have I lived here?"

"Umm, nineteen years."

He watched her a minute, then laughed. "But that would make me forty..."

"Yes, it would."

"This is a joke, right. A...a joke by Ozorne, or by Eron, or another friend, right?"

"No." Daine was amazed at her calmness.

"Then, then...I really don't remember?"

She nodded, and he began to shake. "Then who are you? My wife?"

"I will be, in two and a half months." She showed him the ring on her finger.

He started to breathe hard, and Daine pulled him close. He jumped at the electricity of her touch, then settled into her arms. Daine thought back, and realized something: Numair was eighteen when he first slept with a woman. He still thought he was a virgin.

This might just be fun, she thought, and held the trembling Numair closer. "How can I have forgotten?" he whispered, then sighed. "So I am forty. I live in Tortall, and have so for nineteen years. I am betrothed to be married in two and a half months and was on a horse ride when I fell and hit my head, causing myself to lose my memory. Correct?"

"Correct," Daine whispered, and he sighed. He tilted back his head to look into Daine's eyes and froze, looking up at her strangely.

"You are very beautiful," he whispered, and Daine blushed.

"Well thank you."

"How old are you?" he asked, taking her hand gently.

"I'm twenty-five. Almost twenty-six." She saw the look on his face and sighed. "We are fourteen years apart."

"Oh," he whispered. "Do you have rooms here as well?"

"These _are _my rooms," she said with a smile. "I've lived with you for ten years now."

"Oh," he said again, and Daine laughed.

"A bit different from what you remember?"

"A lot different," he whispered, and looked around. "I do have one question, though."

"Ask away."

"Am I a black robe mage?"

Daine laughed again and nodded. "Would you like to see it?"

"OF COURSE!" he bellowed, and Daine helped him up and showed him to the wardrobe. She walked to the back of the room and pulled a few dresses out of the way, then picked up the folded robe and held it up for him.

The look on Numair's face was priceless, and Daine fought the urge to laugh. "It's so beautiful," he whispered, touching the sleeve of his robe. "I...I...you must forgive me, Daine. This is all I have longed for since I was ten years old." He took his hands over the fine black silk, then looked up into her eyes. "May I try it on?"

"Of course! It's your robe!" Daine helped him into it, and then showed him to the mirror in their room. At first he looked at the robe, then his face. He leaned in closer to the mirror and raised an eyebrow.

"Look a little different, Numair?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Bigger," he whispered, watching himself. "Taller, even. And more muscular."

"You should see yourself _without_ any clothes on," she told him, and laughed at the reaction in his expression. "In fact, I _do_ think you need a bath." She took his hand and lead him to the washroom, going over to the bathtub and pulling the stopper, letting the water run. She got him a clean towel and showed him the soap, then left him alone.

Numair undressed while the bathtub filled. His clothes gone, he went to the mirror over the wash basin and looked at himself. She was right, he realized, and smiled.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair came out of the washroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. "I need clothes," he told her, and she smiled.

"Of course. Just have a seat on the bed." She came back and laid his clothes beside him. "We have a red shirt with gold embroidery, black breeches, black boots, and a black lion cloth. Any thing else, my dear?"

Numair shook his head, and Daine smiled. "Good. Then dress," she told him, and he blushed. "I won't watch, I promise," she said, rolling her eyes and going over to the desk.

"I'm done," he said a few minutes later, and Daine came over to him.

"Do you know how to fix your hair?" He shook his head, and Daine went into the washroom, coming back with a bottle, hair tie, and a comb. She pulled the chair out from under the desk, then stood on it behind him. She first combed his black locks, then put some of the liquid hair lotion into her palm. She worked it through his hair, and he smiled at the feeling of her fingertips on his scalp. She then pulled it back, making it flat and strait on top.

When she finished Daine turned him around to show him, and he nodded approvingly. "Now I know why it's long."

Daine smiled and kissed his cheek, then his nose. He pulled back to look into her eyes, then brought his lips closer...

He was surprised at the way her lips felt at first, so warm and soft, and almost pulled away. There was an electric feel to them, like she had shocked him. He decided he like this feeling, though, and pulled closer. She pushed on the back of his neck, and he pushed harder against her lips. He felt her stroke his shoulders and chest, then his belly. Her touch was amazing, and he shivered.

Daine pulled away and smiled into his face. He smiled as well, a chuckled a bit. "Never been kissed?" she asked quietly, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'm that unpopular?" he demanded, and she shook her head quickly.

"I'm just making sure!" She looked him over and sigh. "Come on. We're going to go met someone."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine led Numair though the castle, walking slow so he could look around him. They eventually came to a wooden door, and Daine knocked.

"Come in!" the voice on the other side of the door yelled, and Daine took Numair's hand and led him through.

"I'm sure you've heard," Daine told the king, sitting Numair down in a chair opposite the desk.

The king nodded, then asked, "How bad is he?"

Daine took a seat beside Numair and took his hand. "He remembers everything up until he was seventeen. I think he still thinks Ozorne is alive."

"He's dead?" Numair whispered, and Daine nodded.

"I killed him, actually."

Numair's eyes bulged, and he let out a deep breath. "When?"

Daine smiled, taking his hand. "About ten years ago, in the war."

"Oh." Numair still looked a bit angry, and Daine's smile grew. Numair turned to Jonathan. "I'm sorry, but Daine forgot to mention who you are."

Daine sighed, and answered for him. "He's the king, Numair."

"Really? I mean, pardon my innocence here, but you seem very..."

"Normal?" the king finished.

"Yes, normal. But I am comparing you to Ozorne." He paused to look at her. "Who is dead?"

"Yes, Numair." Daine said, rolling her eyes. She turned back to the king. "Well I just wanted to see if this helped him remember, but obviously it didn't."

"Try Alanna," the king suggested. "She was coming through today on her way home."

"We will," Daine told him, rising from her seat.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

"Where are we going next?" Numair asked when they got in the hall again.

"To eat lunch, then see Alanna, our friend."

"Oh."

The line in the mess hall wasn't long, and they got through it quickly. Daine looked around to find a seat and saw Thayet sitting by herself at a table in the corner. "Come on, Numair."

"Hello, Daine, Numair," the queen said when they came close. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"If you don't mind," Daine said, taking a seat.

"Not in the least." Thayet looked over at Numair. "Do you remember me, Numair?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." Daine smiled; Numair seemed a little taken away by Thayet's beauty.

"You don't remember when you came here and I taught you all the Court dances?"

Numair shook him head, and Daine could almost read his mind: He wish he _did _remember.

"What about when we helped Daine with her speech. Do you remember that?"

He shook his head again.

"He remembers up until he was seventeen," Daine told her. "I think he's mad at me for killing Ozorne." They both laughed, and Numair's cheeks burned a deep red.

They spent the better half of their lunch trying to jog Numair's memory, but it didn't help. They finally gave up and talked about the wedding instead.

Lunch over, Thayet rose from her seat, tray in hand. "I hope you remember, Numair," she said, leaning down to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Daine fought hard not to laugh out loud at the look on his face; like he had been kissed by the Goddess her self.

"Well," Daine said, standing up as well. "Let's go see Alanna."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine found Alanna in the rooms she stayed in while she was at Court, working on a spell. After explaining Numair's situation, Daine asked, "Is there anything you can do magically? Find his memories, maybe?"

Alanna shook her head. "Do you know how many magical blocks he has put on himself? And he would have to memorize the spell to take it off. Sorry."

Daine regarded her betrothed with a wistful look, then sighed.

"So you really don't remember me?" Alanna asked.

Numair shook his head. "It might help if you told me who you are," he said innocently, not meaning to be or sounding rude at all.

"Well you know my name. I'm the baroness of Pirate's Swoop, as well as a knight." Numair chocked, and Alanna looked at him harshly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No! I mean, you just don't look it, is all. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Alanna waved him off, and Numair relaxed visibly. "Has he told you anything of importance that may have happened when he was around seventeen?"

Daine though for a minute. "He lost his virginity at eighteen."

"Really?" Numair asked, smiling.

"Numair," Alanna said. "See that book over there? There is a spell we worked on once together. Go see if you remember it."

Numair got up obediently, and Alanna leaned in closer to Daine. "I think you might can make him remember that way."

"Love making?" Daine asked quietly, and her friend nodded. She watched him for a minute, then sighed. "I guess I can try. And it might be kind of fun."

Alanna called him back over. "Daine, will you take a look at my horse? I think he's pulled a muscle in his leg."

"Sure. I'll go later this afternoon. I think we're going to visit Lindhall first."

"Lindhall?" Numair asked quickly, and Daine held a finger to his lips.

"I hope you try that thing I told you," Alanna said, giving her a wink.

"Don't worry." Daine led Numair back into the hall, shutting the door behind them.

"What thing?" Numair asked, and Daine waved him off. He thought of a new question. "Do you work in the stables?"

"Yes. Well sometimes. I'm a Wildmage, Numair."

He stopped suddenly and put his hands on her shoulders. "I do love you."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Lindhall wasn't in his rooms; in fact, he was waiting on Daine and Numair at their door. When Numair saw him his eyes filled up with tears as he hugged him. Daine wondered why at first, but then realized he hadn't seen a familiar face all day; this must have been a great relief to him.

Daine invited Lindhall in and put the tea pot on the fire while the men talked. She heard Numair re-ask the questions she had all ready answered, and felt a little pain in her chest. Did Numair not trust her? Don't be silly, another voice said. He doesn't even know who you are.

"Here's your tea," she said, putting the pot on the table in front of them, and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Daine heard Numair ask, and her heart jumped. Maybe he did trust her.

"Well I'm sure you want your privacy," she said, turning to face him.

"Nonsense," he said with a shy smile, patting the arm of the chair he was occupying. Daine took the offered seat.

They talked of books and pens, magic and spells, which was all they ever talked about. Daine was truly bored by the time the sun had started to set.

"We have a State dinner tonight, Numair."

He looked up at her and as quietly, "What is that?"

"A dinner with the Court," Lindhall answered for her.

"I'm part of the Court?"

Daine smiled. "A big part. We even sat at the second table during Mid-Winter."

Lindhall rose from his seat slowly. "Well I better be going. I have to get ready myself. I'll see you tonight, Numair."

Daine stood up and pulled on Numair's hand. "We need to go get ready, too."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

After dressing herself and Numair, Daine led her betrothed to the dinning hall. They sat at the third table that night, and Daine had to explain what everything they were served was made of.

"We don't have food like this in Carthak," he whispered in her ear.

Dancing was next, and Daine made sure Numair danced with someone how knew about his "problem". He, of course, knew no Court dances, and Daine wasn't going to have word of his memory loss spread around the Court.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

They went upstairs early that night. Numair seemed not to know why, though she knew he had thought of the reason long before.

He only came to really realize it, though, when Daine closed and locked the door.

"Have a seat," she told him quietly, gesturing towards the bed. He did slowly, watching her light all the candles in the room. She locked the big doors leading to the balcony and drew the curtains, then turned to Numair.

He looked at her not like she expected at all. She expected him to be nervous and shaky, but he was calm and relaxed. The look in his eye was almost determined, like he knew what he wanted. Daine was a bit taken aback by this, and paused before coming to put her hands on his shoulders.

"You don't know how long I've waited." His voice was like velvet, like it always was when they made love.

"Don't be silly," she told him, hiding her confusion, "We made love last night."

He chuckled softly and kissed her hand. "If only I could remember."

"I can make you, I bet," she whispered, and he smiled again.

"Let's hope you can."

His calmness wore off as the buttons of his shirt came undone, and soon he was acting very much like Daine did all those years ago. She _did _have fun, though, and in the heat of their love making whispered, "I wish you'd lose your memory more often."

"I don't," he grumbled, and Daine laughed.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

"Oh, Numair, that was..." she glanced up at his face on the pillow and saw he was sleeping soundly. She giggled softly and kissed him nose. "Good night, then."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair woke up with the sun the next morning. He remember going on a ride...and falling... He looked over at Daine, who was naked. What had happened?

He kissed her a few times and heard her usual morning grumble. "Why are you naked?" He asked quickly, and she opened her eyes.

"Numair?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what?" he asked hotly, and Daine sat up.

"How long have I been living with you?"

"Daine..." he started, but she shook her head. "Ten years, why?"

"And what is your deepest, darkest secret?"

He looked at her for a moment. "That I don't own two loincloths of one color."

"Numair!" she exclaimed, flinging herself on him. "You're back!"

"Where did I go?"

She only shook her head and kissed him.


	11. The Year of Grace

_Liar, the stallion said, stopping the ground. You are a human. Do you not speak with other two-leggers? Do you not look like a two-legger? When spring comes will you chose a People mate, or a two-legged one? _

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

_The horse was black, with only a white star on his head. He reared in the open field then came back down. Daine, standing among the bushes, stepped out into the open field. The horse looked a her, meeting her eye like a human. She walked slowly to him, her hand out in front of her..._

Daine was awoken with harsh kisses. She looked up at a smiling Numair, who kissed her again.

"Good morning," he said quietly, though it didn't really matter. "Are you awake?"

"_Yes_," she said, pushing him off. He reminded her of a puppy, alert and ready for a walk early in the morning.

"Good. You have only a week until your birthday."

"And a month and a half until we get married. Shouldn't you be more excited about that?"

"But your birthday is first," he whispered, kissing her wrist. She rolled her eyes.

"But my birthday comes every year," she insisted. "You only get married once."

"Yes but,...but this is your last birthday to be unwed, my sweet." The words were playful, but something about the way he had said it was her last birthday...

"I have to go help Onua," she told him, jumping from the bed. He sighed.

"When do you leave? For the Riders?"

"The day after my birthday. I told you to be happy I held her off that long."

"And you have to go?"

"Yes, I have to go." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry sweet. I'll be back before you know it."

He smiled, watching her dress and leave. Once the door was shut he rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling. "Liar."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Onua was leaning against a paddock fence, and Daine joined her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, and a big black stallion caught her eye.

"That stallion. I have nothing to do with him, and he's so mean I might just..."

Daine caught the unfinished words and shivered. The stallion was running the paddock up and down, stopping only to kick and rear in the air, then charge his invisible prey.

"What if I worked with him?" Daine asked, and Onua looked at her slowly.

"I've tried, Daine."

"But let _me_ try." She said looking at the stallion. He had to be the horse who came to her in her dreams. That is, before she was so rudely awakened.

"Fine," Onua said, standing up straight and brushing off her clothes. "But you have until we leave, and if someone wants to buy him, then he's their's."

"Of course," Daine said, bending under the fence. Onua rolled her eyes and went on to business.

The horse ran towards her, and she held up her hands to stop him. He pinned his ears farther and ran harder, but finally stopped right in front of her.

"Good boy," she whispered, rubbing his neck. The stallion was breathing hard, and shiny red blood shown from the cuts on his legs; old scars re-opened. He looked her in the eyes. Like a human.

What do you want, two-legger?

She rubbed his neck harder. He was still shedding, and far into spring, which meant he hadn't been brushed. "To look at those scars, to start with."

The horse looked at her wildly, not expecting an answer to his question. You can understand me?

"Yes, I can. I'm a Wildmage."

The stallion looked at her for a moment, then raised it's head high. Just because you are a Wildmage I will not treat you any different, human.

"I understand that." she said calmly. "But you need to remember that even though I look like a human, I am one of the People as well."

Liar, the stallion said, stopping the ground. You are a human. Do you not speak with other two-leggers? Do you not look like a two-legger? When spring comes will you chose a People mate, or a two-legged one?

The stallion ran to the fence, away from her. Daine thought about her friends and Numair, whom was her mate. Had she chose to be a two-legger and not of the People?

Frustrated, Daine left the paddock and helped Onua feed the horses, her mind on other things. Was she a human or of the People?

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine sat beside Numair in the meeting, barely listening. Things had gotten worse up north, and if it wasn't for their wedding, Daine and Numair would be up there fighting as well. They had lost three hundred in the last battle, and one hundred-fifty in the one before. Things were getting sticky, fast. As soon as their wedding was over they would be up there. But until then they had to sit in these meetings...

Numair touched her arm. Daine looked at him slowly, her attention coming back.

"Are you listening?" he asked quietly, almost in her ear.

"No," she mouthed back. Numair, unwilling to cause a scene, let her mind go back to wandering.

_Am_ I one of the People? I have friends who are, and friends who aren't. But what about my main life? I am a human in that. I have the wedding and Numair, and after that I hope to have two-legged babies and teach then to be human. Is that so bad? That I want a normal family? A two-legged family?

But I want to be a People as well. I want to run with the horses and fly with the robins. I want to swim with the fish, graze with the deer. I _want_ to be part of the People. I truly do.

Daine watched Numair stand, and looked around to see the others doing so as well. She quickly got to her feet, following Numair out of the crowded room.

In the hall he put an arm around her shoulders. "How about you and I go to lunch and have a big piece of chocolate-raspberry cake? I won't tell if you have your own piece."

She smiled. "I just really want to go to the stables. Is that all right?"

He shrugged. "Sure. But I get your cake."

"All right," she said rolling her eyes.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The stable was quiet. All the hands had gone to eat lunch and the horses were quietly eating their own. Everything was peaceful...

The big black stallion kicked the stall door. He had been let in to eat, and had finished long before the others. Daine made her way down to him.

"Yes?"

Let me out, he commanded.

"Why should I?" she asked, but opened the stall door anyway.

Because you are a two-legger, and that is what two-leggers do. Take care of the People.

Daine met the stallion's eyes, but looked away. Maybe she was just a two-legger.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair was reading when she came into their rooms. She went to the washroom and started her bath. Numair watched her go and, seeing her mood, quickly followed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, coming into the room and sitting on the side of the tub.

"Why would anything be wrong?" she asked in a hurry. Suddenly tears came, and she wiped them away. Numair pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"What is it, magelet?"

She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. She had never been treated that way by an animal. Never. Was she losing her touch? Did the People hate her for being a two-legger?

She pulled away and explained, head on his chest. "And I want is to be a two-legger and of the People," she cried, and looked into his face. "Is that possible?"

He was quiet, thinking. Finally he sighed, and looked at the far wall. "Daine, you are different. You are the one who will change everything. There has never been a Wildmage, not one like you. And yes, I think you can be both a human and of the People. But you must remember to keep those two in a close even. For now."

"For now?"

He reached over, putting the stopper in the faucet. "I think in years to come it will be harder. You will have a marriage to consider, as well as children. Human things. Two-legger things. You will never have to decide, because you can be both. But you will have to see what is most important." He let her go. "Your bath water is ready."

"I know," she whispered, then hugged him. "Thank you, Numair, sweet."

"You are very welcome. Now hurry, I have something to show you."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair was reading a scroll, sitting on the bed. Daine came and sat beside him.

"This scroll is two-hundred years old," he said, placing it in her hands. "And it tells about a well-practiced tradition in Carthak."

"Which is?"

"Which is after a couple gets married they preform the Rite of Togetherness, which binds them magically."

"Only one problem," she said, giving the scroll back. "I don't have magic."

"Yes, you do! Wild magic."

"But...How will it work?"

"It will. That is why I have this," he said, tapping the scroll.

"What do we do?"

He smiled. "We have to find a stream, in the forest. One that isn't seen by humans. Then we go into the water-- naked, of course, to represent our purity—and say this." He opened the rolled scroll and pointed to the verse.

_Once the two have gone into the water and it has settled around them, they are to link hands in the same fashion as written above and say the following to each other:_

_Together in the water we stand,_

_Two separate lovers, hand in hand._

_And as our magic ebbs and flows, _

_Together we become one whole _

"And then I link into your mind and connect our magical beings. Easy?"

She patted his shoulder. "I'll let you do the hard stuff, Numair."

He sighed and kissed her. She was almost instantly reminded of the black stallion. She didn't know why, but she was. Maybe the way he persuaded her. Or his black magic. Or his power over her.

Daine pulled away, and he knit his eyebrows. "Come with me to the stables," she said, brushing his cheek. "I need to show you something."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

It was peaceful late at night outside. The world seemed to be asleep.

Daine led Numair to the only occupied stall in the stables (the rest of the horses were turned out in pastures for the night). The black stallion was there, kicking the wall in front of him softly in his sleep.

"He reminds me of you," she said softly.

"Why?" he asked, his voice soft as well. "Because he is a stallion? He reminds me of myself as well for that reason."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "_No_. Because of his power and his stubbornness. And," she said, rolling her eyes again, "because he's a stallion."

"And you brought me here to?..."

"So you could see the naming ceremony."

"Oh," he said, nodding.

"I have decided to name him Black Magic, or Magic for short, after you. Do you like it?"

He took her in his arms suddenly and kissed her hard. "I _love _it."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The next day Daine woke up early and went to the stables. She pulled out Magic once he was done eating (and he took his time) and led him to the cross ties.

What do you think you are doing, human? He asked, pulling against his lead.

"Saddling you," she said calmly, and he stopped all together. "Listen, Magic, you are going to learn to be a _real _horse. That is why Onua has decided to geld you in two days."

Geld me?

"Yes, geld you. It is for your own good."

But isn't there any other way? He asked frantically.

"Be a_ real_ horse and let me and other _humans_ ride you. Can you do that?"

Will it save me from being gelded?

"I'll talk to Onua."

She led Magic to the cross ties and brushed him, getting rid of all of his winter hair. Next she put a saddle pad on him, then the saddle.

Careful, he warned.

She led him outside and slipped the bit into his mouth and the bridle over his ears. She went to his side and took his stirrup in hand. "Now remember, your manhood rides on this."

I know, he said, and stood perfectly still as Daine mounted.

"Good," she praised him, and led him into the pasture.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine couldn't sleep the night before her birthday. She reached out and stroked Numair's cheek, and he opened an eye. "Yes?"

"I can't sleep."

"I can."

She rolled her eyes. "I know you can. But I can't."

"And," he asked, rolling on his back and stretching.

"And maybe you will keep me company?"

He smiled at her. "Maybe."

She scooted close and he put his arms around her. "I've been riding Magic a lot lately."

"Really? Is he doing any better?"

"A lot. But Onua said that there is a person who is interested in buying him."

"And you don't like that?"

She sighed. "I love Magic, and he's made so much progress. I will miss him, but I knew it was coming."

"I'm sorry, magelet," he said, lips in her hair.

"I am, too."

"But look on the bright side, my dear. Your birthday is tomorrow. You will be twenty-six."

"Oh, yes," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but sweet, twenty-six is the age of grace."

She fixed him with a look. "And where did you read _that_?"

"Actually I just made it up."

She sighed. A long bell rand though out the city, and Numair smiled at her. "It's midnight."

"_And_?"

"And you are officially twenty-six years old."

"And I'm supposed to be happy?"

"Well twenty-six is the age of grace..."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine finally fell asleep and was awoken by the sun peeking through the curtains. Numair came in not soon after she woke, a tray in his hands.

"I brought you breakfast, sweet."

"Oh, good," she said, rolling her eyes and sitting up.

"But you'll like it!" He sat the tray down in front of her. The smell of warm biscuits and sweet rolls caught her nose, and she was suddenly aware how long it had been since she had eaten. She buttered her roll and bit into it, then picked up the red rose on the silver tray. "Very pretty," she said her mouth full. He winced.

"Maybe twenty-six should be the age of_ knowledge_, instead."

She laughed and swallowed. "I'm sorry. Is this better?"

"Much."

She picked up a small folder letter on the corner and broke Numair's personal wax seal.

"_To my darling Daine on her birthday,"_ she started, leaning back on the pillows.

"_I realize we have spent a lot of birthdays together; both yours and mine alike. I can only tell you how privileged I am to have spent them all with such a wonderful lady. You are the perfect woman for me, Daine, really you are. I love everything about you and everything you do._

_I realize this is the last birthday of your unmarried life, and that should be a good thing. Now we will have a legal marriage before the Goddess! _

_I hope your day is as wonderful as you are. As an early present I think we should go flying today. I need a chance to spread my wings. We can go to the beach and have lunch there._

_I love you so very much, Daine, and hope you have a wonderful birthday,_

_Your mage, Numair"_

She looked sideways at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go, sweet."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

They flew to a deserted spot on the shore and ate lunch, staring at the crashing sea under them. "What are you thinking about," she asked.

He looked in to her eyes. "Just everything."

"Just?" she asked, and he nodded. She stood and took his hand. "Let's go swimming."

"Daine, you know I don't swim."

"Yes you do," she challenged. "You swim good."

"You mean 'You swim well'. And no, I do not."

She sighed and watched him for a moment. Then Numair stripped off the shirt and breeches he had brought along for her when she changed back. "What are you doing?" he asked, and she went to the cliff.

"Swimming." He watched her slowly back up then run to the rock's end, jumping perfectly into the water below.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine surfaced and was lost in the splash that followed Numair's decent. He came up and swam frantically for her; relieved at her strange look. "I thought you were gone."

"And I think you're crazy." He chuckled and held her closer. She pulled him under the water and made him swim over to the shore, where they both sat in the shallow water. He slipped an arm over her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Happy birthday, sweet."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair led her to the stables later that evening, hands over her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Almost..." She sighed and let him lead her again. They had been walking for a_ while_ now, and Daine was tired of not knowing where she was going.

Numair finally stopped and took his hands away. Daine saw Magic, standing tied to the fence, bow on his neck, looking quite unhappy.

Daine laughed at first, at Magic and herself. Then she through her arms around Numair's neck and kissed him. "I hate you," she whispered, and he smiled. "You bought me Magic, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." She kissed him again, long and hard, then went over to Magic and kissed him on the cheek. She took off the ribbon and hugged him tight around the neck. "I'm your master now," she teased, and heard him sigh.

At least it's you.

She danced back over to Numair and kissed him again, letting him pick her up. "I love you."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

He nuzzled her neck. "I love you too, I promise."

"Well I swear."


	12. The Parents

Daine urged Cloud into a canter, then a gallop. She unsaddled her pony and helped Onua with the horses, then ran upstairs. Finding Numair in his workroom, she ran into his awaiting arms and was spun around.

"One month," she reminded him, and he laughed.

"Is that the first thing you say to me?"

She sighed, playing with his hair. "How about I love you and I missed you and your canoodler like crazy."

He looked at her, dark eyes sighing and eyebrow cocked.

"How about I wish I hadn't gone and I will never go again."

"You told me that last year."

"I have it then! You are young and vibrant and if you don't take me in the bedroom right now I will lead you in there myself."

He rolled his eyes. "You do know me_ so _well." He looked at his desk, sighing. "I needed to tell you something..."

"You can tell me later!" she urged, and he sighed and took her into their bedroom.

She was set gently on the ground, then quickly turned the tables on Numair. She pushed him on the bed and drew the curtains, so all that showed through them was the occasional light from the city. She came over to the bed and crawled on him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

He was transfixed at her in the candle light, beauty shining from her like the sun; and him drinking her sunlight like a vine. She helped him out of his shirt and undid his belt. Catching his eye she smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, and helped her out of her own clothes.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine dreamed sleepily of horses and ponies, of marriage and Numair. Lost in her own dreams she could have any wedding she wanted; one with the animals, her true family and friends, ones she loved and cared for; or with her human friends, ones who were like her family, ones who she owed her life. And then a wedding with both; all her family, friends, loved ones, and the ones she owed her life, all together, all watching. But the real reason was the one person: Numair. That was why she was rushing and upset, crying and happy all in one moment. All because of him. So her mind created a new wedding: just him and her together, alone. That was all they wanted anyway, to be alone.

Numair shook her out of her wedding, and she glared up at him. "What are you...?"

"My parents are here," he whispered frantically. "In the study. Please be quiet. I would hate for them to hear us fighting."

"But they're early."

He smiled. "That's what I forgot to tell you, dear."

She jumped out of bed and he pushed her into the wardrobe. "Please wear a dress."

She stopped and looked up at him, her eyes like fire. "_Why?_" The words were pure toxin.

"Because it will impress them, to see me marring a...fine...lady."

"Am I not a lady, then?"

"No!" he protested, hands in the air. "I just want you to look nice. You can wear that new green one I bought you before your birthday. The one with the small golden rope on the edges."

She thought it over, then sighed. "You are on very thin ice right now."

"I know," he said, pushing her in all the way and shutting the door. Now for his parents.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine cleared her throat from the doorway, gray-blue eyes narrowing at Numair.

He stood up quickly, coming to the door and taking her arm. "This is Daine, or Veralidaine. Daine, this is my parents."

His father, Makel, was introduced first. Numair took after him a great deal, with his hight, build, and nose. He was kind and gentle, like Numair, and made Daine feel comfortable in his presence.

Isalyn, his mother, was next. She was beautiful, with black curls and eyes that shone like the sea. Her soft face and full lips showed her loving, gentle side, and her smile showed that in her day she broken many hearts.

"How are you?" Isalyn asked in a deep, pretty voice. Like tea with cream or milk with honey.

"I'm fine," she said, wondering how she could ever have been picked for this family.

"Good. And how are you Arram?"

Daine looked back at him, and saw him smiling down at her. "Fine, as well."

"Good. Now Daine, you just_ have_ to tell me how you two met," she said, leading her over to the couch.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

"So I'm not a lady?" she asked, getting dressed for riding.

He sat on the bed, looking like a deer caught in a meadow in the middle of the night, her lamp light shining on him. "You are a lady."

"But you said I wasn't."

"When?"

She sighed, pinning up her hair in the mirror. "I'm sorry. You _implied _that I wasn't a lady."

"That is not true!"

"Yes, it is," she said, pushing a pin into her curls.

He sighed, looking at the floor. "I _do_ think you are a lady. A very strong, beautiful lady. And not for a moment would I ever say you _weren't_ one."

"Then prove it," she said, turning to him. He looked at her, then stood up and to lift her off her feet, gently unpinning her hair.

"I will," he said, laying her on the bed and taking off her breeches. "I will."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine curled up closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"See," he told her, stroking her thigh. "You are a lady."

She buried her face in his neck and sighed, letting his scent fill her nose. She kissed his ear and cheek, then his nose and lips. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You should be," he whispered, his nose searching for a place to rest under her ear. He found one and rested there, her scent filling his mind. "Pillow talk," he whispered.

"Pillow talk," she agreed. A knock sounded on their bedroom door and she looked at him urgently.

"Daine? Are you ready for our ride?"

Daine swore silently and turned to get up, but his mother had already opened the door and was looking in. "Daine, are you...Oh!"

She shut the door quickly, making the room shake. "I'm sorry!" she yelled. "I had no idea!"

"No, no," she yelled back. "It's my fault. I let_ someone_ waste my time." She sighed, getting out of bed. "I will be out in a minute. Go on down to the stables without me." She hurriedly got dressed and fixed her hair, Numair watching her. She glared at him in the mirror in their bedroom.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and pulling the blankets to his chest.

"Really," she said, coming over and sitting on the side of the bed. "What?"

"It's just...you look very pretty right now, with the sunlight and the way you fix your hair." He shook his head again. "It's silly, really."

"What?" she asked again, determined to get an answer.

"I just love when you're like this; halfway mad at me for interrupting your time, halfway in love with me for what I just did to you." He sighed, and rubbed his face gently, then peered up at her. "Love is confusing, is it not?"

She hugged him close and kissed his cheek. "Very. But it's better when I'm in love with you."

He sigh, pulling away. "Look at me, wasting your time again. Go on, sweet, and have fun." She smiled and rose from the bed. "Be careful," he called out as she opened the door, and she paused.

"Just so you know, you weren't wasting my time; earlier and now."

"I know," he said, and laid back among the pillows when the door shut.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine's very soon to be mother-in-law was letting one of the rider ponies lip her hand gently.

"These are the ones you helped bring down?" she asked as the others crowded around.

"They are. I help with the Queen's Riders. It would have started yesterday, but Onua said she needed a break; we had a hard, rainy trip. We'll start tomorrow."

"That is good. You get a break, at least."

The ponies wandered back into the pasture to graze. "Do you want to see our horses?"

"Arram has a _horse_?" she asked, humor in her voice and eyes.

"Yes, but he's not very good." She showed Isalyn to Spots' stall first, letting her pet him. "He is really the best horse for Numair, hight and strength wise. He is also very calm, good for a mage's horse."

"Does he not ride a lot? Arram, I mean."

"He does when I convince him, or he has to go somewhere." She looked at Isalyn. "Would you like to go on ride?"

"Can I?"

"Of course! You can ride Spots and I can ride Magic, my horse. I have a pony, Cloud, but she is pretty tired after the trip." Daine saddled Spots and helped Isalyn on, the swung onto Magic bareback.

"I like your horse's coloring," Isalyn said, and nodded to Magic. "I have never seen such a pure black horse."

Daine patted his neck. "Numair got him for me for my birthday, not long ago. His real name is Black Magic, like Numair, but I shortened it."

"He is short for a stallion, is he not?"

Magic's ears when back and Daine laughed. "He is, though he doesn't like to talk about it."

"Can he really understand you, then?"

"Of course. All animals can."

"Isn't it odd, though, for others to see you walking around talking to the animals?"

Daine shrugged. "I'm used to it, and so is everyone else who lives here. My friends think nothing of it, and Numair hardly even notices anymore."

Isalyn nodded, then turned to Daine again. "So you are half goddess, I hear."

"Yes. My father is a minor god. My mother is a goddess now, after her death, and lives with him; but she was mortal when I was born."

"Makel has an interest in gods, you should tell him." She pulled a leaf off a tree, twirling the stem in her fingers. "My Arram seems very proud of you being half goddess. It would seem that is why he loves you, if you did not know better."

Daine shrugged. The real reason he was so proud was that because she was half goddess _and_ in some sense an animal she made him very happy. But she didn't want to discuss that with his mother.

Isalyn smiled at Daine. "He really does love you, doesn't he?" she asked, face glowing. Daine could tell she knew of all the bad relationships and lovers he had had over the years, and she was now very relieved.

"Yes, he does."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine came in to a loud_ boom!_, then silence. She quickly hurried through the living room and library, to Numair's workroom. He sat on the floor near the wall, the same black soot on the floor and wall on his face and shirt.

She rushed over to him and he looked blankly at the exploded spell in the floor. "Are you all right?" she asked, rubbing away the black from under his eyes. It was in his hair, too, but luckily it was the same color.

"I'm fine, I just...I have worked for weeks on this spell."

"I don't care, as long as you're not hurt," she said, hugging him close. He stood up slowly when she let go of him, using the charred wall as support.

"Why don't you call it a night?" She reached out and squeezed his hand, but he shook his head.

Looking over, he saw the window was open. "Who did that?" he asked, eyebrows knit.

"I did," she said, going over and opening it all the way. "It smelt like alcohol in here earlier."

He turned to her. "That is because I _sanitized _the room." The way he said it asked of her intelligence. "I had to for the spell. Has the window been open all day?" She nodded, and he breathed deeply. "Out," he said, not looking at her.

"But Numair--"

"Out," he said again, and looked at her, his eyes like razors."_Out._"

She hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her. He had _never _acted like that over a spell, at least not to her. But he does have a lot on him, a voice in her head reminded her. His parents, the wedding...

Daine sighed and went to draw her bath, leaving Numair to work on his precious spell.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair found Daine in their room, getting dressed for dinner. Tonight they would have a State dinner, with Numair's parents as honorary guests.

He leaned on the door frame of the wardrobe, watching her sort through dresses in her under clothes. "The gray-blue one. It matches your eyes."

"Thanks," she mumbled, pulling out the dress and walking past him to the bedroom.

He sighed and followed her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Daine, I'm sorry. Really I am."

She looked at the opposite wall and put on her dress. "That's nice. You need to wash before we leave. You have_ black soot_ all over you."

He sighed, watching her go into the washroom to fix her hair. He leaned on the door frame and tried again. "I really like your hair like that. It brings out the highlights."

She turned to him, pins in her fingers like blades. Or worse, claws. "What do you want?"

"To say that I am sorry."

"Why? So your parents won't see us fighting? So you can go to sleep happy?"

"No!"

"Then why?" she asked, angry tears on her cheeks.

"Because. I _am_ sorry, if you believe me or not. I was a complete _idiot _earlier and I want you to know that I _don't_ mean it." He sighed, taking a hand over his hair, making his palm black with soot. "I _never_ meant it. You are _so_ much more important than any spell or window, even two hours of disinfecting my workroom. So, _so_ much more important." He looked up from his black palm to see her eyes, matching the beautiful color of the silk dress perfectly. She wiped the tear from her cheek and came over to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Love is confusing."

He chuckled and held her closer. "Very."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The next morning Daine woke early and dressed, leaving Numair to sleep. She went down to the stables early, grooming Spots until he was gleaming and saddling him. She then went to breakfast, eating with her friends.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair rolled over, seeing a note on Daine's pillow. He reached over and picked it up with a sigh.

_Good Morning, sweet! I need you to take the sheets to be washed, as well as get your wedding clothes fitted again. And do not forget to give your father that book! I will see you at lunch. Bring your parents. _

_I Love you!, magelet_

Numair laid back. It was ten, and lunch was at one. He could take the sheets then meet his parents for lunch, having the excuse of having his clothes fitted. After he could do that, then he could order those new loincloths (his blue, red, and black ones were fading and his golden one had a hole in it) and be back in time to take a bath and finish his book. And maybe, if he was lucky, he could go to the bookstore...

Numair got up, his day planned.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine helped the Riders pick their ponies, then leaned against the fence while they groomed them in the stables. Suddenly she was sprayed across the back of the shoulders and neck with cold water. She turned around, then sighed.

"Evin. You scared me to death!"

He smiled, coming to take a place on the fence beside her, resting the water bucket in his hands on the ground. "Aw, scared of a little water."

Daine rolled her eyes, letting the sun hit her face. He looked out onto the field with her, watching the horses and birds. "How's Miri?" she asked, and he sighed.

"She doesn't like being pregnant, I can tell you that."

"I wouldn't,_ either_," she said, rolling her eyes. "How far along is she?"

"Five months."

"I know you are excited."

He shrugged, not helping a smile. "I am. I wasn't at first, it was such a sock after only being married, what, one month? But I'm happy now."

"Is she upstairs?" Daine asked, and he nodded.

"I would wait until later to visit, though. I 'm bringing her cake, she is always happier."

Daine smiled and shook her head, watching the pasture once again.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine knocked on the wooden door in the guest part of the castle. She hoped to be inside before Numair's parents saw her; they were right down the hall.

Her luck paid up as Evin opened the door. "Is she awake?" Daine asked quietly.

"Yes. Don't worry."

"Evin!" The scream had been more of a command, and he let her in. Miri sat in a comfortable arm chair facing the window, the glass open to let in the spring air.

"Daine!" she said, smiling. "I was going to come see you."

Evin disappeared out of the room and Daine pulled up a chair. "Oh, no. Don't worry. Here," she said, handing her a small bag. "These are the sweets we had at dinner. They were so good I couldn't help but bring you some."

Miri laughed and pointed to a table by the wall. "Put them over there. The baby's a little restless today, I'll eat them tomorrow."

Daine looked at the swell in her belly under the blanket she had around her. It hadn't been there five months ago, and it was getting larger every time she saw her. "So do you know what it will be?"

Miri regarded her belly with a sigh. "A boy. But don't tell Evin, he thinks I don't know."

Daine smiled. "Do you get sick a lot?"

"A_ lot_. But I have thought about it and I know it will be worth it in four months. I just wish they would hurry!"

"Sick from food?"

"And smells. Those always get me. Me and Evin were home for his mother's birthday and her perfume was sostrong I had to leave. Elsewise I would have gotten sick on the table."

Daine was quiet for a moment, thinking. "I told Numair I would have a baby, but I think I'm a little to scared."

"Why?" Miri asked, upset.

"Well, getting sick and, well, _large_. And what if I'm a bad mother?"

"Daine, that is ridiculous. Every woman is born to be a mother."

"But I'm different."

Miri sighed, looking out the window. "Have you talked to Numair?"

"Yes," Daine said, pulling her knees to her chin. "He thinks I will be great."

"And you don't think he's right?"

"_No_."

Miri sighed again, smoothing the blanket over her belly. "Listen, if I weren't pregnant right now I would be helping down there. It is my job. My husband is _Second in Command._ But I can't help, because right now I have to be a wife, then a mother. And I know, in my heart, I'll be a great mother. And I think you do, too."

Daine looked back out the windows. Her own ma was barely seventeen when she was born. She knew nothing about being pregnant, and nothing about raising a child. But she had done it. _On her own_. And if she could, couldn't Daine?

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

_Remember I said the Aly book were two years after? And how this story was right after the last Kel book. Yeah, sorry. Screw it. This is about one on two years after, and the Aly books are just about to start..._


	13. The Surprise

Numair's fingers were loosely pushing back her hair, which was thick with salt from the sea breeze. She smiled over at him, jumping from the high rock onto the sandy shore below. They had come to the tower for a week, had what seemed like a short week, and were on their way home in the morning. His parents had come, but had elected to stay inside on this windy, stormy day. The rain spattered his cheek, and he jumped off the rock to stand by Daine.

"We should probably go back," he yelled over the roar of the wind. She shook her head and patted her basket.

"I didn't spend time on packing us a picnic for nothing. Follow me."

Numair was surprised to see how well she knew the rocky shore, and was even more surprised when she led him to a deep, warm cave; it's sides walls facing away from the wind and rain.

"Magelet," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I'm impressed."

"Well maybe you would know more about your land if you ventured out every once and a while." She sat on the ground and opened her basket. "Bread?"

He took a seat across from her, taking the offered bread and some water from home. The bread was delicious. It was prepared by his mother it was stuffed with cheese and meats, as well as spices. He took another roll before Daine could, and smiled when she narrowed her eyes at him. "I love you," he reminded her gently, and she rolled her eyes.

"I love you too, but," she sighed, "I love this bread more." She smiled at him innocently, taking another bite of the roll.

"But Daine," he whimpered, "Think of all I do for you. Think of all those nights..."

She though for a moment, looking at her bread. "I think after this long I would rather eat this roll than make love to you." The look on his face was one of mock astonishment and hurt, and she leaned over their basket and pulled on his nose. "I am just joking. I would eat the bread and make love to you at the same time, of course."

"Of course," he mumbled. He looked behind him at the storm at it's peak, the winds gusting and the rain spattering. "We won't be able to leave for a while."

She looked up at the rain. "Then what will we do?"

"Eat," he said, taking a big bite of his bread.

She took his roll and put it back in the basket, kissing him mid-chew. "I have another idea," she whispered, resting her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her back, taking the basket between them and throwing it against the opposite wall.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair's father stood at one of the big windows over looking the shore, not far from his wife, who was answering letters at the kitchen table. "The rain seems to be letting up."

She looked out the window and nodded, brown eyes finding her papers again. To some she was a middle-aged woman well into her fifties, to some the daughter to a father with money as old as time. But to him she was Isalyn; his wife, his everything. Mother of his only son, pride of his life. Looking at her he saw a young woman, hair braided in an old fashion, brown eyes melting him like liquid. Her family used to be nobility, years ago, and when he first saw her in the market square when he was just a scrawny drape maker's son, he had first thought of that. Nobility is what she would always be.

He touched his foot to hers, getting her attention. She sighed, looking up. "I have no idea where they are, but they are both grown and have handled much worse than a storm."

_Grown_, he thought, looking back out the window. It seemed like yesterday his on was born, all six-and-a-half pounds of him, so little he could rest in his palms. Now he was forty, and to be married. _I must be old._

Just then two figures appeared, running up the shore, the basket over Daine's head. They ran over several rocks, and on the highest one Numair slipped and fell. He was quick to get to his feet as he chased after Daine, yanking the basket from her and tackling her onto the ground. They disappeared among the dunes.

_Look at him, acting like a love struck seventeen year old_. Makel shook his head and turned back to Isalyn, who was watching their son from the corner of her eye.

"He hasn't acted that way since,well...Varice."

Makel snorted. "Are you joking? Varice would never be out in the rain. She might have melted."

Just then the door flew open and Daine ran in and up the stairs, followed by a panting Numair. Isalyn sighed. "Looks like we have to make dinner," she said, rising from her chair. "Chicken or fish, darling?"

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair came down stairs, dried and re-dressed. Daine came back not soon after, driving a pin into her tousled hair. There was no guessing to what had gone on between them; Numair's mother caught the looks he gave her and the flushing of her cheeks. But other than that they seemed to ignore the fact of their shared intimacy only moments ago upstairs.

The came late to the table, sitting by each other and linking hands beside chairs. Numair smiled at his mother. "What did you two do today?"

"Oh, just caught up on letters and reading. Did you have a nice lunch?"

Daine looked over at Numair, biting her lip, and flushed red again. "Our day was nice. We found a dry cave to have dinner in and...stayed there a while."

Numair's mother looked down and nodded, pretending she didn't hear the pause in his sentence. She refused to believe her son had_ feelings_ like that.

Dinner came to a close, and Numair looked out the window. "The rain seems to have stopped. Daine, would you like to see if the life in the pools has benefited from the rainfall?"

He offered her his arm, and she sighed. "How can I refuse?"

As soon as they were gone Isalyn rose gracefully from her chair and took the plates into the kitchen. Her husband followed. "Is there a problem?"

"No," she answered shortly. "I have everything I wanted; you, a home, and my boy is as happy as he can be."

He watched her for a moment, reading her face like his son often did. "That is it, isn't it? You don't like him being in love."

She shook her head, curls fling from the golden net holding her braid in a bun. "It's not the love; I want him to marry someone he loves. It is more what they do, and pretend they don't know_ we _know."

Makel snorted. "And you were such a virgin when we married, too." Her shoulders arched, her nostrils flared. She was angry. "So is that what is bothering you, or the fact that you have to let go?" he asked.

"The fact is that he is grown. Just yesterday I was chasing through the market and reading him books. Now look at him: forty and betrothed to be married." She shook her head. "And running around with her like he is a young boy in love."

"But he is, Issy. His body might age but his mind never will. To himself he is young and inexperienced; why I bet he would take her to see the world if she asked."

"Be he is grown."

"But he _thinks_ he isn't. And why should he? He is strong and energetic, smart and free-spirited. And he isn't even married or a father."

She threw his words around inside her head. "I love Daine," she finally whispered. "But she is taking him away."

"And when was the last time you_ really_ had him? Isalyn, they _need_ each other. They are each other's family."

She dropped the dish she was washing and went to the windows. Numair was standing at the edge of a tidal pool, poking it gently with a stick. Daine, holding the lantern, leaned down and looked at it.

With a sigh she went back to the sink.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

"Bring the light over here," Numair instructed. Daine edged closer to him and the pool, where you could see a dim outline of their profiles. Numair reached into the pool slowly, cupping his hands. He slowly lifted out what looked like a star, only pink and rough.

"A starfish," he told her quietly, and she leaned closer. It slowly moved it's points, arms, the settled.

"Numair, put it back," she said quickly. "It's drying out." He did as told, lowering the starfish back into its home. It crawled away, finding the shelter of a rock.

They went to the next pool, which was filled with a yellowish-light. "Is it all right?"

"Certainly! I put a spell on it earlier this week, seeing how the inhabitants of this certain pool reacted to the twenty-four hour light." He took her over to a bolder on the shore, showing her the tidal pool underneath. "This pool, on the contrary, gets no light. You can already see the animals getting lighter."

Daine nodded, slipping her hand into his. He looked at her for a second, longingly, as the rain drops began to fall around them. She sighed and pulled on his hand. "Come on, my mage, before it starts to pour."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Their trip home was a quick one, and though Daine missed the simpleness of life at the Tower, she fell back into Court life easily.

She and Numair were in their rooms one late after noon; Numair reading, she was collecting the laundry. A knock came on their door and Daine answered it wearily.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her expression.

"An invitation for a dinner party tomorrow night." She sighed. "Just guess who for."

He took the invitation and read it himself, then sighed as well. "I hate being the center of attention. And gifts would have been so much nicer."

"But they're our friends, Numair, and we can't deny them this." She sat in his lap and pushed back his hair.

"I know. I just wish I could sit up here and read instead." His eyes found the book again, and he was soon wrapped up in that familiar spell.

Daine gently reached over and closed his book, kissing his cheek. "You're done reading." Knowing a command when he heard one, Numair put the book aside.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The dinner party was held in a small but well dressed room, and everything on the menu was wildmage appropriate. After their main course of fish a large table of presents was brought in, and Daine sighed. "You didn't have to do this."

Numair, all ready standing and walking over to the table, shushed her. She sighed again and followed.

First was Thayet and Jon's gift, which was a beautiful new bed cover, stuffed with chicken down and inlaid with pearls and tiny diamonds. They thanked them and went one to the next.

Alanna and George gave them a handsome chest made out of dark wood, and carved with gold. Inside was a miniature statue of the Goddess made from tan marble. "It will fit on the shelf above our bed," Numair pointed out quietly in her ear, and Daine sighed. Statues such as these were supposed to help with baby making.

There were other gifts in the collection on the table, but Daine could hardly remember all of them. Numair, proud of their little statue, stood on the bed and placed it carefully on the shelf. Daine sighed and waited for him to get down.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," she said, nodding to the statue.

"Why not?" he asked, smiling at his work.

"Because we don't need it."

He put his arms around her, holding her close and rocking her back and forth. "Well I think we need a head start."

She sighed, sitting on the bed. "Numair, my monthly hasn't come." He looked at her for a while, then laughed nervously. She stood up and took his hands, looking at them in the lamplight. "Numair, I think I may be...I am going to the midwife tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked, shaking slightly.

"Numair, I think I may be pregnant," she whispered, and he dropped to the floor.


	14. The Regret

_**Sorry if my grammar is a little off—I have re-read it twice, but my friend isn't around to re-edit...please ignore it!**_

_Now he was running...running for her, for his baby. Spots, always sure-footed, stumbled in the dark and tossed Numair from the saddle. The gelding hung his head, and Numair patted him between the eyes. "It's all right, boy. I just need a minute." _

_Numair laid back on the moss, the cold rain falling around him. He had terrible ideas in his head and tried his best to push them away. _

_But what if she loses it? What if I lost her? I could never raise a baby, not to mention one who is..._

_The thunder roared; the ground shook, then buckled. Numair grabbed the near by tree as lightning cracked, a sound like shattering glass._

_And suddenly a man was before him, face hooded by his robe. "This is your last chance, your last dream," the Dream King said over the howling wind. "Listen to me, Numair. Listen to us all. Her parent's can't say anything: it is the Goddess's will. But pay attention. Please pay--"_

_The ground buckled again and the dark sky split, leaving him holding on to nothing._

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine sat beside him watching him sleep. He had been this way a whole afternoon, night, and morning. His eyelids stirred, then opened. "Good to see you up, Numair."

He groaned and sat up, staring first at the blankets and then out the windows. Then he slowly looked at her. "Was I asleep? Was I dreaming?"

"Depends on what your dream was about," she said quietly.

"Are you?..."

She took his hand and placed it on her belly. "I saw the mid-wife this morning." He brought her close to him, letting her arms encircle him. She felt a cool tear on her cheek. "I've been thinking, Numair. I could have a riding accident, fall from the sky as a bird, even--"

"Daine!" he exclaimed, pulling back to see her face. "Are you not happy?"

"Is _that_ why your crying?"

"Of course! The only thing I have ever wanted my whole life is to be a father!"

"So you're _happy_!?"

"You're _upset_!?"

"Numair this is awful! I'm not ready for a baby!"

"Well you have nine months!" She pulled away, fists to her eyes. He sighed and touched her shoulder gently.

"I don't want to be a ma. Not now, at least."

"Then when did you want to be?"

She sighed, picking at their quilt. "I don't know. In a few years, I guess."

"But Daine! I'm forty. Do you think I would be able to make babies with you forever?"

"No," she whispered, stubborn.

"Of course not, sweet. I think the Goddess is telling us to hurry up." She smiled, just a bit, and he pulled her close. "You were a surprise. What if your mother had had a riding accident? Had never wanted you? Then I wouldn't have my magelet."

"I guess so," she whispered.

"Come now, Daine. In a year we will look back and be so very happy this happened." He rubbed her belly. "A little mage or wildmage..."

"But Numair, one night, one moment would have changed it all..."

"But sweet, you can't go back. Just think, darling. We can have a nursery and fill it with books and toys. We can read to it every night and play with it. Teach it magic. And I just know teaching it to use the chamber pot will be your favorite." She smiled, sniffing against his warm bare shoulder. "I'm not asking you to forget about it, only to love it like we wanted it. And be happy, Daine. Be my magelet."

"But what will people say?"

"Nothing. When you wear an anti-pregnancy charm for a long time, then take it off, your body goes into a shock, and there is a very strong possibility a woman will get pregnant within her first week not wearing it."

"So we keep it a secret?"

"Yes. We do. Though I am afraid Alanna all ready has a vague idea."

"Really?"

"Being a healer and being friends like you two are, probably. I think she gave you that statue to get you talking."

"Well I'll just tell her then, and no one else. Certainly not your parents."

He shivered, making her smile. "Certainly."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Kuri the seamstress sighed over the fit of the wedding dress. "I'll have to let it out a half-inch." Seeing the tears in Daine's eyes she stood up to comfort her. "Nothing like that, my lady. Measurements are always smaller on a finished project." She patted her shoulder and bent down to work again. "And I'm sure your diet is as small as ever these days."

Daine looked at her belly in the mirror. What had the mid-wife said? Two weeks, three days...

She could remember the night exactly. Numair dressed for a Court dinner, handsome in his customary black. Herself in a dress as blue as robin eggs, with tiny songbirds on the skirt and sleeves, her hair braided back, a plain golden loop crowning her brow. They had left the dance early for each other, and that rainy night had made love slowly and lovingly, never letting their eyes wander off of each other and sharing plenty of kisses.

And look what it had gotten them.

"All right, lady. I'm through for the day." Daine whipped her eye quickly as the dress was pulled over her head. Seeing her bare stomach in her reflection she looked twice...but no, it was still it's normal size. Good.

"What else is left?" Daine asked as she got dressed again. Kuri hung her dress and worked out the wrinkles.

"I have to check the measurements once more, and after that I am waiting on the pearls."

"They still aren't in?" Daine whispered, her belly flopping.

"There was a storm across the way, and the orders are backed up. But you still have what, two weeks? They should be here by Wednesday, lady."

"Good," she whispered, buttoning her shirt.

Kuri tilted her head at an angle. "Is that your shirt?"

She bit her lip quickly. She had decided to wear Numair's shirt, just in case. "It was Numair's, but it shrank in the wash and he gave it to me. I just grabbed it from the closet."

Kuri nodded, bending over her desk to write something down. "I will let you know the moment your pearls arrive, lady!"

"Thank you!" Daine yelled, and shut the door behind her. Close call.

The door to the boy's barracks flew open and Evin came out, shutting it behind him. "Why must I have a boy?"

Daine fell in step with him as they walked down the stairs. "Because the gods are making you pay for how you acted when you were younger, no doubt."

"But I prayed my forgiveness at the temple." He shook his head. "Are you going to the stables this fine afternoon?"

Daine thought about what she had offered Numair earlier and almost shivered. "I'm going later."

"Well I am taking the boys on a ride tonight. It's a free day and they need a little run. Would you like to join me?"

"Maybe. I have to ask, though."

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot the might black-robe who controls your life. Will his Almighty agree to let you go?"

Daine rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you at dinner. Is Miri around? I need to talk with her."

"She was going into town to look at 'books'. Hopefully she is back by now."

"Do you think she will mind if I go see her? Has she been sick?"

He shook his head. "Quite the opposite this week. Maybe it is passing." He crossed both arms over his chest, a sign to thank the Goddess, then knocked on the wooden wall beside them. At the bottom of the stairs they both went their separate ways: her to the palace and him to the stables.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Miri, happy as ever, hugged Daine tightly and showed her all the things she had gotten in town.

"Oh, I wish I lived here like you! I would go to the market everyday!" She peered at her friend's face. "Is something wrong?"

Daine slumped onto the bed with a heavy sigh. "Yes," she whispered.

Miri folded a tiny blue babies' outfit. "Is it Numair?"

"Goddess no!" Daine said, hand over her heart. "I am just...going though a rough time with the wedding."

"How so?" Miri asked, folding a blanket.

"Oh, Miri, if I tell you something can you keep it secret?"

"Oh course! And who am I to tell? Evin will hardly let me out of the room, and I have another two months!"

Daine smiled, then her mood changed. "I found out a few days ago I'm expecting."

"What?" Miri asked, eyes bright.

"A baby!"

"Oh." Miri laughed casually. "Oh course." She bent over, slowly, and hugged Daine's shoulder's. "Congratulations, then!"

"Why? I'm pregnant even before my wedding night!"

"So? Maybe your's will be a girl, and will marry my boy. That would be wonderful! We would be sisters! Of a sort." She looked over at Daine. "Are you not happy?"

"I'm just..." Daine shrugged. "Surprised."

"Maybe it is fate, bringing our two together. I have to help you pick out clothes! And maybe our children will have children! Think of it! We can pick out _their_ clothes, and..."

"Miri, Miri!" Daine laughed. "You are about twenty years ahead of yourself!"

Miri blushed. "Sorry. Would you like to help me put these up?"

Daine stood. "Sorry, I have to go. Numair's probably worried sick by now."

"Of course, of course," Miri called out. "And congratulations again!"

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair peered into their closet as Daine pulled on a pair of riding breeches. "Where are you going?"

"On a ride with the Riders and Evin."

He looked out the window. "It's getting dark, dear."

She kissed his worried frown. "I'm fine. Night rides are fun. Besides, the mid-wife said I can ride until my belly starts to grow, that the baby will be fine if I'm tossed from the saddle."

_But what if she losses it? What if I lose her?_ The words, like a haunting dream, came to his mind and he pushed them away. He placed a gentle hand on her belly, fingers finding their way though the holes between the buttons to touch her skin. "Is that my shirt?" he asked quietly, making the intimacy of the moment fade away. She sighed and pulled a brown tunic over her head.

"You gave it to me, remember? It shrunk in the wash..."

"The one that shrunk in the wash was black, not white, Daine."

"Whatever," she whispered, and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine, promise."

He made a face. "It's all right, I suppose. I have some reading to do." He picked up a book from the table by their chair and showed her the title:_Conception to Birth: The Development of a Baby. _She sighed and rolled her eyes.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The horses were saddled quickly by the now expert Riders. They set off on a trail well lit by the moonlight.

"Do you want to jump?" Evin asked, and everyone behind shouted happily. "Do you?" he asked Daine more quietly.

"_What about riding?" Daine had asked the mid-wife—when, this morning? It seemed like weeks ago._

"_You should me fine. The baby is safely cushioned by your belly at the moment. The only time you need to worry is when you start to show. Then we will have to limit your riding, due to the babies' safety and your own, riding on your bottom. But right now you should be fine..."_

"Sure," Daine said, confident.

"All right then. But it's a bit of a high one." He urged his mount into a trot with a click of his tongue, and Daine followed.

He took them down a strait trail. He stopped when the jump was in sight: a fallen tree over a small river of stream. "I'll go first. Wait here until I clear it."

His mount took off at a run, and he easily jumped the rotten log. "Come on!" he yelled to Daine.

She urged Cloud into a canter, the gallop. She leaned forwards in the saddle, feeling her ponies' muscles contract under her legs. For a moment she was soaring: mount and rider. Then Cloud landed with a _thump_ and continued running. She had done it! And she hadn't fallen...

And then a low branch thwacked her face.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine came into the room silently, but Numair still looked p from his book. "Daine?" he whispered. "What happened to your eye?"

She bit her lip, wincing as he touched the black bruise around her right eye. "I didn't fall." And to his still surprised gaze she added, "I was hit with a branch."

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "All right then." He laid her into bed and filled a leather drinking bag with cold water and held it gently on her eye. "What am I to do with you?" he asked, grin on his lips. She shrugged.

A knock came on their door, and Numair stood slowly to get it. A message was given to him, with her name on it. She gently broke the seal and opened it.

"What is it?" he asked, worried frown back.

Daine drew a ragged breath. "Miri's in labor! We have to go!"

He barely had time to stop her, only to grab the cold pack and run down the hall after her.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

_Did you know Numair himself was and "accident" baby? Want to hear his parent's side of the story? Look for it in the next Abridged Fan.! Coming soon to a computer near you..._


	15. The Secret

_And so, finally, here is Swear, Chapter 15..._

The rays of the morning sun shone into Daine's eyes, and she woke with a start, then a smile. She had slept well after receiving the news Miri's baby was fine. She looked over at Numair, who was still asleep, blankets over his head. She ran her fingernails over his side and watched him squirm under the sheets.

"Don't do that," he croaked, and pushed the covers down to his chest. He looked over at her, brown eyes apprehensive, then sighed. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she told him back, and kissed his nose, pushing herself up on her elbow. "We have a week today until we are married."

"And a week tonight until our wedding night."

She flicked his neck impatiently. "Have you finished your list?"

"I have finished my list in record time, sweet," he said, smiling up at her. "Have you finished yours?"

She smiled back down at him. He looked so innocent. "Of course." And she had, except for a few things. She smiled and kissed his forehead, then leaped from the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, watching her shed her night clothes for breeches and a red shirt.

"To the stable."

He smiled. "That shirt is too nice. You're going into town to finish your list."

She rolled her eyes. He had been spending too much time with her!

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine hurried down the stairs to the main floor of the palace, only to be seen by Numar's mother.

"Where are you off to, dear?" she asked. Daine couldn't just ignore her.

"To town, to do some last minute things. Would you like to come?" She mentally kicked herself. Why had she done that?

"Oh sure! I would love to!" She came and kissed Daine's cheek. Daine couldn't help but notice how happy his mother seemed at her invitation.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The city was bustling that day, do to the spring market. After checking on the flowers she had ordered and confirming the day the cake would be ready, she led Issy to the first of the long rows of market stalls. At first they tried to stay together, then they finally split up, seeing that their tastes in stalls was much different.

Daine walked along the middle path, following her newly powerful human nose (thanks to the baby) to a stall with sweets. She was almost to it when something caught her eye: jewelry. The lady behind the counter held up a necklace with what appeared to be a black opal hanging from the chain.

Daine took another look at the sweets stall—the line had grow considerably. She sighed and went to the lady.

"You look like the type who might fancy something like this," the old woman said, and held the necklace out for her. Daine caught the pendant and studied it.

It looked like a black opal, the same fascinating colors spilled from it like Numair's. But it was smaller and there was a golden cover that fastened over it. "To protect it?" Daine asked the woman.

"No, dear, for a family emblem to be carved into it. So it can be kept for many generations."

"Will you carve this in it?" She pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and opened it. It was the picture of two vines entwined together with a sparkling cloud filling the air behind it. It was an old sign that was used when two magically powerful families were married into each other, which is what her and Numair's wedding would be: the marrying of two magics.

The woman held it away from her to get her hazy brown eyes to focus, then nodded and quickly swiped the necklace away from her.

"I can do it, but it will take me all evening. You can pick it up in the morning." Daine was a bit hesitant to pay her in advance, but did anyway. She would have been caught before now if she was a thief.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair cradled Daine's hand. She was sleeping soundly, and he need not worry about waking her. She twisted away from him, then back.

He gathered her into his arms and smoothed back her hair. A deep, restless sleep. That meant she was dreaming.

About what, though? About animals or humans? Or maybe something in her past, though he thought that her past didn't haunt her anymore. His past still haunted him, even though it was nearly twenty years away. But he could never forget the feeling of those cold, wet floors or those rusting metal bars. The feeling of being totally helpless in that little cell. He couldn't ask for help, couldn't use his magic. He couldn't even talk to anyone.

And what a turn around, to have his life here now, with his soon to be wife, in this lively palace with all the money he could ever need. With dozens of friends that were his family. And a baby on the way! What a complete turn around.

He kissed Daine's forehead and pulled the sheets over them both. She was still now, and her face was relaxed. Maybe her dreams were better.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The next morning Numair's father came to watch him work. He watched with his tried old eyes as Numair sorted though bottles and pouches, finding which ones he needed.

"What are you making today?" his father asked.

"Daine's wedding present." He went to a chest in the corner of the room and took out folded piece of paper. "Want to come to the beach to see me make it? We will be back in time for supper."

"It's raining son. This isn't riding weather."

Numair smiled. "I'm a black robe, father! Do you not think I know an easier way?"

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Daine ran, soaking wet, into town. She tried her best to avoid rain puddles, but finally gave up. The market would be gone by the morning, and she _had_ to get Numair's present!

The woman was there, in the same old dress as the day before. She was rolling down the old fabric curtains around the stall, then tying them together in the corners. Daine ran faster, and the old woman looked up her.

"Sorry, lady," she said when Daine was close enough to hear. "I'm closed. The weather's too much."

"But I had bought a necklace from you yesterday—I need to pick it up."

The old lady looked at Daine for a minute, then nodded. She bent down behind the cart and then reappeared with Daine's necklace. Daine thanked her and ran for the cover of a overhanging roof before looking at it. She smiled when she did. It was perfect.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Later that night Numair went into the washroom, only to find Daine in the tub. He smiled at her and, ignoring her protests, got in the bath water.

He reached across the tub and pull her into his lap. "Daine!" he exclaimed. "Are you running a fever?"

"No," she whispered stubbornly. He felt her forehead and sighed.

"This is not good, sweet."

"I'm sure it will pass by the wedding."

He shook his head. "I wasn't talking about the wedding." He then tapped her stomach under the water.

"Maybe that is why I have a fever. Morning sickness."

"Or maybe you were out in the rain." He raised his eyebrows at her, and she sighed.

"Maybe I was," she whispered. He sighed, lifted her out of the water, took her into the bedroom, and tucked her under the covers.

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

The next morning Daine woke to the pleasant aroma of tea brewing. She opened her eyes to see Numair's mother, busy at work with the breakfast tray. With a quick peek under the blankets, (good thing Numair had decided to dress her before he left) she sat up. Issy smiled. "How are you this morning, dear?"

"Fine," Daine said quietly. Issy came and sat the tray down beside her and felt her forehead.

Daine looked at the food and felt her stomach lurch. She had enough time to lean over the bed before the previous night's dinner found it's way back up.

"Oh, dear," Issy whispered as she helped Daine sit back up. "You're sicker than I thought." She cleaned up the mess with a swipe of a magical glittering hand, and then motioned towards the washroom, where a wet rag floated in. "I should probably take you to see a healer."

Daine bit her lip. "Accually, I'm not sick." She sighed and picked at the quilt. "Or really, I know what's wrong." Before she could stop, she took a deep breath and whispered, "It's just morning sickness."

She looked up to see Issy's lips pursed. "Oh," she whispered, and then laughed. "Then I guess you don't need a healer."

"You aren't angry?" Daine whispered, astonished.

"Angry? I'm going to be a grandmama! Why would I be angry?"

Daine smiled then, relieved. "I guess I was silly for thinking that."

_L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7_

Numair came in that evening to find Daine lying in bed reading. "How was your day?" he asked while he went to take off his jewlery.

"Just fine." she told him. "Your mother and I decided on a name for the baby." She looked up to see his reaction.

He was stopped with his ruby ring halfway off his finger. "She knows?"

"She...found out."

"You told her?" he asked, and Daine shrugged shyly. Numair came to lay on the bed beside her. "Was she angry?"

"Not at all."

He thought for a moment, then sighed and pushed back her curls. "And you decided on a name?"

"Well, we have a list." She pulled out piece of paper from the back of her book and held it out for him. He took her hand instead.

"We will deal with that later." He pulled her face closer to his and rested his nose on hers. "I missed you dearly. You were all I could think of during those silly meetings."

She smiled. "I missed you too."

Lightning lit up the evening sky, followed by a loud roar of thunder. "I hope it stops raining by our wedding," she whispered.

He kissed her palm. "A little rain won't stop me from marrying you, dear."

"It will stop you from marrying me_ outside_."

He kissed her fingers and the back of her hand. "I hope it does rain on our wedding night, though. Making love in the rain is my favorite." He smiled at her, a pesky, boyish smile.

She sighed. "Oh, that was too easy."


End file.
